If I could rearrange the alphabet
by cloudsallaround
Summary: COMPLETE A to Z Amuhiko drabble collection. Z stands for zero regrets!
1. A

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… one of twenty-six;_

_**A**__mu: he didn't think he would ever tire of saying her name. _

Xxxxx

He didn't think he would ever tire of saying her name.

"Amu-chan." He said.

She twitched, her head sleepily resting on her folded arms.

"Amu-chan." He repeated.

She mumbled something indistinct.

"Amu-chan." He laughed.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Amu-chan." He poked her cheek.

"Uh-huh?" she mumbled.

"Amu-chan." He leaned closer.

"Yea.." another mumble. Her ears were stained pink.

"Amu-chan." Just. A bit. Closer.

"Yes, Nagi?" she finally said, turning her head to look at him.

"Amu-chan!" he smiled broadly.

"Mou, what's wrong, Nagi?" she managed indignantly, her half-nap time interrupted.

Eyes crinkled with laughter, he leaned in a last little bit to nuzzle her nose, before giving her a soft, quick kiss.

"Nothing, I just love saying your name."

Xxx

**a/n; **aiaiai, major sweetness for a first Letter. But yeah, these drabbles are supposed to be super-short and fluffy and shallow (with that I mean, no deep plot or anything), so it's okay! (:

Because I don't trust myself with writing really short things, the word limit per chapter is 400words. That's pretty long for a drabble, I know, but it's just in case I can't stop writing ;)

Here's some info about this story;

Title origin; the title comes from the.. saying/pickup line? XD Idk, anyway; "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put _U_ and _I_ together."

Update schedule; my plan is, every weekend. But if I'm late.. well, then I'm late.

Aaaand.. that's it!

Next chapter; **B **stands for **bakery**!

Everytime you R&R the wrong way… well, you don't get cake.

So don't Read&Run, but Read&Review!


	2. B

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… two of twenty-six;**  
B**__akery: by now, it's become a morning ritual._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another rushed morning.

After shooting into his clothes, Nagihiko raced out of his house and through the streets, heading for work.

Why did he ever decline the car his family had offered him??!

His eyes lit up as he saw a familiar sight,

The bakery was sweet-looking, painted in light colors, its door adorned by a round sign with round letters, and a curvy bell on the door.

Said bell tingled as Nagihiko all but slammed the door open and walked to the counter. The girl at the counter smiled at him, already waiting for him.

By now, it's become a morning ritual. For five months already, every morning, before going to work, Nagihiko would go to this little bakery to buy his lunch, which was..

"A cinnamon bun, right?" she asked sweetly, as she held out his bag.  
He thanked her with a smile, hurriedly trading the money he already had ready for the bag.

Pink hair fell over her face as she bowed over to put the money in the ancient-looking register, giggling at the same time, "Slept in again this morning, didn't you, Nagi-san? You're a little later than usual. Oh, do you have five cents?"

He wished he could stay forever, basking in the homey bakery, the smell of freshly-baked bread and the pink girl's company.  
"No, sorry," he said, after rummaging through his wallet, "You're really something, though, Amu-chan! You're up and going so early." He smiled at her by now resurfaced form.

She laughed, handing him his change, "I go to sleep early," she explained, making him raise his eyebrows.

"No late-evening date—" he began, but she interrupted him with a raised brow, "You know I don't." she waited for something, a reaction, but nothing came.  
She shot a look at the clock in the corner, "However, after today--- Didn't your bus leave in three minutes?" she asked, fixing him out of his stupor, and he ran out with a wave, hastily returning her goodbye, his exit punctuated by the jingle of the bell.

He didn't notice the phone number scribbled on the bottom of the bag till lunchtime.

**a/n;** this is the reason my word limit is 400 instead of 150 ^^''  
I wanted to make this a full-blown one-shot (well okay, not really, but I could make it at least twice as long), because there were so many things I wanted to add ):  
Amu's hopefulness is not properly displayed, I think, but hmm.  
Sorry for the late upload by the way; I was a bit preoccupied this weekend ^^;;

Much thanks (and cake) to my reviewers; **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(thank you! I'm happy you like it so far ^^), **DrewDrawDrawn **(pst, nuwaaaaay! :D), **Raikage Girl **(you shall grow to like it, mwhaha. Nah, just kidding ;) what pairing do you like, then?), **kikyorules10** (thankyouu 3) and **ShoujoAnimeFanatic13** (of course you can! And thank you for reviewing as always :D)!

Next chapter; **C** stands for **crush**!

Everytime you R&R the wrong way…. Well, you don't get cake. This week's special: **Strawberry cheesecake!** :D  
So don't Read&Run, but Read&Review !


	3. C

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… three of twenty-six;**  
C**__rush: It's just a crush, she told herself, as she averted her eyes with a squeak when his startled amber eyes caught her own._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours after her first introduction, and Amu was already known throughout the whole school as 'the new kid'.  
Although, _bubblegum girl_ seemed to be popular, as well.

It didn't help her case that she transferred in the middle of the year.

It _also_ didn't help her case that she couldn't navigate to save her life.  
Thus, _the new kid _("you mean the one with the pink hair?" "yeah, that one!") _that walked into five wrong classes _was born.

Four hours after her first introduction, her impromptu fame had gained her some new friends, who admired her for her 'coolness' – meaning her not flipping when she burst into the wrong classroom with apologies for being late _again_), who took her to 'meet' (AKA gaping at) the Guardians.

On their way to what one of the girls had called the Loyal Garden or something (she could've misheard), Amu got briefed on the Guardians.

The Queen was as cute as a doll, while the other girl, the Ace, was fun-loving and childlike.

Though it was obvious that the King, Tadase, was greatly revered by the best part of the school, the other male Guardian seemed to get lots of positive feedback, too.

Quote, _he's like a princess with his long hair, but his amber eyes are so intense that I feel like I'm being pulled in when our eyes meet! Kyaa!, _unquote.  
(She dismissed the notion as Fangirl Melodramatics.)

Normal students actually weren't allowed in the Royal (apparently, she _had_ misheard) Garden, so five hours after her first introduction, Amu was huddled behind a conveniently-placed bush, looking at the working Guardians.

She had to admit; that Tadase guy _was_ cute, looking more like a little prince than a king, but the boy sitting next to him.. Plum-colored bangs fell into his eyes as he bent over the table to look closer at his work, a laughing mouth conversing with his friends in the meantime. His longlonglong hair fell way past his shoulders, brushing past his high cheekbones.

Wanting to take a closer look, Amu leaned in.. and then she lost her balance, falling on the ground noisily.

Five hours after her first introduction, Amu had her first-ever meeting with the Jack.

She averted her eyes with a squeak when his startled amber eyes caught her own, telling herself that it was just a crush.  
(She was _so_ never dismissing Fangirl Melodramatics again.)

**a/n; **gah, this one almost didn't fit o.o had to cut a lot of times! But in the end… exactly 400 words, baby *thumbs up*

This chapter may be slightly irrelevant to the theme, but it just went that way XD sorry.  
Hope you liked it ^^

Much thanks (and cake) to my reviewers; **Raikage Girl** (I always thought he was quite humble. Was it too much? Yes, Amu is a stalker like that XD JK),** xXNeko-ChanXx **(Fluff FTW! :D Amuto is also nice, but I still prefer Amuhiko ^^ Eh, most of the letters aren't thought out yet XD I'm open for suggestions! Aw, that sucks! Have some Labello~ :3 and maybe weird advice, but don't smile for a few days ;) it'll burst open again), **girl-with-obsessions** (Thank you! I'm glad you liked my other oneshot too :D Amuto and Amuhiko are _the _pairings for me.. but not at the same time, lol), **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(haha, makes you hungry right? I'm looking forward to it! ^^) , **DrewDrawDrawn** (like I said in the a/n, this chapter came out very weird, so I hope you liked it anyway XD Well, do you see NAGI making the first move? XD They're both silly like that, actually ^^;;), **ShoujoAnimeFanatic13** (..good question. _Very good question_. Actually, I hadn't thought about it XD), **kikyorules10** (*is nervous* don't be disappointed? and GIVE THAT NAGI BACK RIGHT NOW!) and **xxxNam-niCxxx** (I'm glad you liked it ^^)

Next chapter; **D** stands for **dress**!

Everytime you R&R the wrong way…. Well, you don't get cake. This week's special: **Mocha layer cake!** :D

So don't Read&Run, but Read&Review !

**OH! and this is a little tiny bit important:  
**I have an idea for a Kutau oneshot for Christmas, but I'm trying to take some oneshot requests (pairings; Amuhiko, Kutau, KairixAmu), as well.  
So if you have an idea, just let me know :D  
**In advance; Merry Christmas!**


	4. D

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… four of twenty-six;_**_  
D_**_ress: this happens when you lose a bet._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is ridiculous."  
Kuukai laughed, "Whatever, it's not like you haven't done this before! Besides, it's not _my_ fault you guys had to be stupid and lose that bet!" before he twittered away, undoubtedly to plot with Yaya, Tadase and Rima.  
"That was different!" Nagihiko's indignant tone was muffled by the thick fabric of the dressing room's curtain, "This has _cleavage_!"  
"S'not like you've got anything to show there," his neighbor snorted in amusement.  
Nagihiko leaned against the thin wall separating them, "Ugh. This is horrible."  
A laugh, "Ah, well, it's just a dress, I guess."  
"Amu?" he asked, exhaustion coloring his voice.  
"Yes?" she answered innocently.  
"What color is your dress?"  
"Dark blue."  
"How far does it reach?"  
"Eh, just below the knee, I think? Why?"  
"Hot pink. Half thigh_._" He sighed pathetically, and she winced at the description.

"Okaaaay, enough talk! Time to show off your prettiness! Have you got the camera ready, private Yaya?" Kuukai, he and the others having returned, shouted.  
"Aye, captain!" she answered, saluting smartly.  
"Good. After this, I'll treat you to ice-cream for your services."  
"Aye, captain!"  
"Everyone, positions!"  
Both Nagihiko and Amu heard shuffling near them. (The former quickly trying to tug his hair out of the zipper)  
The curtain rushed open; flashes immediately assaulted their eyes. The pair carefully assesed the reactions.

Rima smirked. Tadase looked away. Kuukai threw his head back and cackled. Yaya spouted something in French ("Oh!, _Très bien~_!"), completely butchering the pronunciation and took more pictures from different angles.

Nagihiko looked at Amu.  
Amu looked at Nagihiko.  
Nagi looked appreciatively.  
Amu tried not to laugh, but moved over to hold his hand anyway.  
Nagi, for one, was actually very happy for the support and felt a little bit manlier already.

Kuukai smiled wickedly.  
"Now, for the shoes.."

(Nagi felt his manliness slipping away as he saw the satiny, high-heeled monsters appear from behind Kuukai's back. Hot pink, of course.)

Xxx

**a/n **sooooo.. I missed two deadlines :D first one was because of the holidays, and the second one was just plain laziness. I haven't written anything in aaages, so I'm really out of it T_T also, I've been reading tons of SasuSaku lately, so my characterization is now kindasortamaybe butchered (did I ever say how much I **LOVE** that word?)  
Oh, and yes, I _do_ quite enjoy bullying Nagi, thanks for asking~

Much thanks (and cake) to my reviewers; **Kyeru** (heheh, I'm keeping them short on purpose ;) ah, thank you! *hugs*), **kikyorules10 **(nooooo! *laments* do you still want that husband of yours now he's dressed in hot pink? :D –if not, I'll have him ;)-), **DrewDrawDrawn** (I know that feeling XD fangirling is awesome in general. Ever seen the Sohma Yuki club in FB? They are. Ultimate. ^_^), **ShoujoAnimeFanatic13** (as much as I'd like it, can't really have him there all the time ;D), **xxxNam-niCxxx** (dingdingding! Correct! :3 thank you for the suggestions, dear J I'll try to use all of them~ and I'm always open for more ^_^), **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(I'm glad you liked it :D I had a tough time writing it XD), **Raikage Girl** (oh, I'm am with you on those! Kukaya :\ I can only picture him with Utau atm J whahaha, Amu's just a big fat stalker XD bet she has a Nagi-shrine by now :3 yeah, I think Nagi and Tadase get all the girlish crap; Nagi for his appearance and Tadase for behavior XD)

Next chapter; **E **stands for **envelop**!  
(OH, I'm open for suggestions for Letters.. pretty much **I-Z** minus **Y** J)

Everytime you R&R the wrong way…. Well, you don't get cake. This week's special: **banana shortcake!** :D


	5. E

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… five of twenty-six;_

_**E**__nvelop; the winterdays were so coldcoldcold [she had never told anyone, but Amu hated winter]_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A safe haven is a place where you feel safe and warm and no one can hurt you.  
It's your own personal fort, with walls as high as the clouds and as impenetrable as the mountains.  
Your castle, your own little spot.  
But sometimes, you can't keep yourself locked in forever.  
So Amu poked her toe out of the blanket, and shivered.

_She had never told anyone, but Amu hated winter._

Changing from her pajamas to her school uniform is a race; a tumblefightbattle of sleeves, buttons and socks on the right/wrong foot. The exposed skin develops goosebumps, and are immediately covered by newcoldclean fabric.

_Winter, she thought, was only a sight that was to be seen from inside._

Breakfast is warm and cozy, with a silly sister and a cheering papa and a smiling mama, and you never want to leave again but you have to because if you don't you'll be late and he is waiting and you want to see him soonnow_now_.

_Only swathed in scarves and socks and glovesmittenshatscoats she dares to go outside._

The way to school is as far as the other side of the world and it feels like you'll never arrive. When the freezing wind creeps into your clothes, and no amount of layer can protect you from it, it's almost like summer will neverever come.

_Except for her warmcozylovable bed, there were few things that could warm her up…_

Finally, it's in sight, and you burst through the doors. A boy is already waiting for you and his hair is darkpurpleplum and its longer than yours and you love it. Without shaking off the fallen snow off you stumble towards him with frozen toes and let yourself sink into his arms with a grateful sigh. He laughs and you mumble something into his shoulder about being sorry for almost being late.

_Ah, finally warm again_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**a/n **holy hip, it's been _ages_! Thank the song 'Check Yes Juliet' by **We The Kings** for this update, because for some strange reason, it made me write this. –I know, they've got nothing to do with each other-  
Next update will probably be this weekend; this series should've been a lot further than it is right now, so I'm trying to get it back on track (:

Much thanks (and cake! Weee! *gets sugar-high*) to my reviewers; **..Misaki** (Yeah, Amuhiko's the beeeest 3 I'm glad you like it ^^), **DrewDrawDrawn** (psh, passionate embraces are _so_ passé. It's all about winter-hating now :3 Amu is quite brave like that, yes XD Did I tell you that nickname sounds like 'wee-wee'?), **xxxNam-niCxxx** (I can imagine Nagi wearing The Heels, and then laugh my head off XD OH, I like 'Twins'! I have an idea for it :3 Thank you for the suggestions 3), **Raikage Girl **(I thought it was ;D Nagi can tell you that best! ^_^ Hmm… *stares at Tadase* suspicious :]), **kikyorules10** (tch, you can have pink-Nagi then. I prefer male-Nagi :] oh schmuck. That was SO obvious! I've even been looking through the dictionary for a good 'E' letter XD I feel like such an idiot now =.= or eggnog!), **ShoujoAnimeFanatic13 **(YOU WOULD LIKE THAT XDD I couldn't describe it. It hurt my heart –and Nagi's manliness- too much XD), **Kyeru **(Wellllll.. yes. :3 No, but I'm serious, these things were meant to be short ;D it's a drabble series, after all~!) and **Rosie-chan the First-ish** (teehee, publicly humiliating Nagi quickly makes for hilarity :D)

Next chapter; **F **stands for **family**!  
(OH, I'm open for suggestions for Letters.. pretty much **I-Z** minus **Y** and **T :)**)  
Everytime you R&R the wrong way…. Well, you don't get cake. This week's special: **chocolate chip brownies** :D  
So don't Read&Run, but Read&Review !


	6. F

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… six of twenty-six  
**F**__amily; "Brother Nagi!" her little sister said brightly, and he swung her around, "stay forever? Marry nee-chan!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Living with Nagi-nii, she'd decided, would be like living in an eternal festival.]

"Nagi-nii! Let's play, let's play!" Ami laughed happily, skipping around him and tugging his hands, making him spin along. Her small, pink-socked feet looked miniscule compared to his big ones, lightly stepping around to match her small steps.  
"Sure, sure," he smiled back, suddenly pulling her up in one swing, making her hang in front of him by her hands, "what shall we play then, Ami-chan?"

[With open doors, welcoming you all year round.]

His smile widened as a chin was loosely rested on his shoulder, "Any ideas, Amu?"  
"Hmmm.." the girl hummed thoughtfully, "Wanna do _that_, Nagi?"  
"Ohoh, let's do _that_, Amu-chan." Nagi replied, as they both slanted an amused look by the bungling girl.  
"What's _that_?" Ami asked with big eyes, "Are you going to _eat me_? O-o-o-o-or hang me upside-down in the closet?!"  
"_That.._"  
"Is.."  
"_This!_" they finished together, as Amu dove in to tickle the girl senseless, Nagi still holding her. Ami laughed and squirmed and twisted and after what for her seemed like an _eternity_, Amu's hands finally retreated.  
"Nagi-nii," she said with shining puppy-eyes, "Now we go around!"

[With people that always wanted to play with her.]

"Then.. one, two, go!" he counted, then he picked her up again and started swinging her around in an thrilling, everlasting circle. Amu cheered as Nagi picked up pace and started circling faster and faster, her little sister smiling widely.  
"Brother Nagi!" her little sister said brightly, as he swung her around, "stay forever? Marry nee-chan!"z  
Nagi promptly almost dropped the girl, only making her enjoy the adventure more.

[With a enchanting merry-go-round, playing its endless melody.]

Amu turned cherry-red, and started stammering something about pickled cheesecake, while Nagihiko tried and failed to wave away his embarrassment with an awkward chuckle.

Ami frowned at them both (but namely at Nagi, because he wasn't swinging her around anymore so now she was hanging in the air again and it kinda hurt her arms).  
"No?" she said, disappointed, and she looked at them both.

Amu and Nagihiko looked at each other for a moment before flitting away again, both their blushes rebuilding.  
Ami smiled wildly, her tiny white teeth and her gums showing.

[With sounds of laughter and thousands of forever-shining lights.]

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**a/n** ages: Ami 4-5, AmuNagi 12-13 (awh, young couple! Cute~ sorry, thought I didn't want to, I'm all Valentine-ey.). I really wanted to give Ami a baby-ish accent ("Nagi-nii, let's pway, let's pway!" _aww!_), but she's too old for that here XDD Is she?  
I'm not happy with this chapter, but I really wanted to do this, and I wanted to do this today, but I had a really bad day due to something with a small kid today, so I couldn't really write a good lighthearted scene about that. I apologize and promise next chapter will be better. :')  
Oh yeah; happy valentine's day dears! I hope you'll all have a wonderful day!  
Who's been keeping up with the One Piece manga lately? Because the latest chapter… I'm seriously mourning now. DD':  
And like I said; this is a drabble series. The chapters are supposed to be short! Normally, it's 150-250 words, but I even changed the limit to 400. So the length is normal.

Thank you, reviewers!; **..Miseki. **(heh, who _wouldn't _get warm if hugged by The Nagi? :D), **DrewDrawDrawn **(I know that feeling. I really do. We The Kings = kickass band. I LOVE squished-together words! D: Must find you a nickname then, too, else it's unfair XD), **kikyorules10 **(D: you stole Nagi. *sics fans on thou* too bad, it's neither ;) I've got something like your second guess stored though. If it had been your first guess, it would've been _Future_ ;]), **Black_kimono_otaku **(YES IT IS. :D whaha, I like **O** XD **O**MFGLIKEWTF! XDD Zipper? Bet you were thinking something naughty when you wrote that XDD thankyou for the suggestions! I love them!), **Kyeru **(I just found it, and it's my favorite song now :D oh, poor you! Here's an update to cheer you up ^^), **ShoujoAnimeFanatic13 **(LOL XD I really want to do something Nagi-centric but I don't know what DD: This one was supposed to be like that but somehow turned out to be Ami-centric of all things!), **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(Winter sucks. Come back, summer~ I'll try my hardest! ) and **Blucutie** (what timing! You reviewed just as I was about to update! Thank you for faving and alerting ^^)

Next chapter; **G **stands for **girltalk**!

Everytime you R&R the wrong way…. Well, you don't get cake. This week's special: **my secret-recipe Valentine Cookies!** :D

So don't Read&Run, but Read&Review !


	7. G

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… seven of twenty-six;_

_**G**__irltalk; _"I wonder what my children with Nagi would look like," Amu mused, as the other girls giggled excitedly, Nagihiko uncomfortably messing with the hem of his skirt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was it time to go home, yet?  
"Now, now everyone, thank you for waiting~" Yaya (having appointed herself as presenter) said holding her fist like a wannabe-microphone.  
"It is time for…" trailing off to create suspension, the short girl winked at her audience of three, "The _What will my kids look like with who? _game!"  
Oh, God. And to imagine, this was to continue till morning (Because everyone knows, even first-timers, you just don't sleep at a sleepover)!

Maybe Nagihiko shouldn't have said yes. But then again, her smile when she found he'd come… was worth it. Most probably. Actually, it all depended on—  
"I bet yours and Kuukai's would look lovely, Rima-chan!" Amu laughed, causing Rima to pout. "Like that'd ever happen!" she said crossly, looking away.  
Yaya pounced on the girl, pinching her cheeks and pulling them in and out like an annoyed-looking fish, "Rima-tan's so silly! It's just a game~"  
"Then," Rima said, throwing Nagihiko a smug look, "_I_ wonder what _Nadeshiko-chan_'s and Kuukai's children would look like!"  
Nagi shot her a withering glare, which she ignored, and in turn, he ignored Amu's and Yaya's laughter.  
—_this_. Girl-bonding over sleepovers sure had changed since the last time he'd been one! Now, he found out things about his female friends he really could've lived without. Something about hearing about Yaya's first time she had her period gave him the feeling like this evening wasn't going to be a particularly great one.

He could do this. No problem. Just stay calm. Just. Act like a girl. "My, Rima-chan, I didn't know you were willing to share~" he teased lightly, making Rima growl at him, but didn't react otherwise.  
Amu hit his arm, "Nadeshiko, behave!" she scolded, though she sounded thoroughly amused. Yaya was still cackling somewhere in the background (he supposed it had been the sugar. Last thing he had seen her put something in her mouth had been a pure sugar cube. Could people get sugar hangovers?).

"Now, it's my turn!" the pink-haired girl said with a smile that would've done something to Nagihiko's heart (because her smiles secretly did, just a little bit.) hadn't he been mortified.  
Who would it be? Kuukai? Tadase? Ikuto? That guy with the glasses, the Jack before him? …him? No, nonono_no_, not him! The Hurricane would—  
"I wonder what my children with Nagi would look like," Amu mused, as the other girls giggled excitedly, Nagihiko uncomfortably messing with the hem of his skirt.

This. Was going to be a _long_ evening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**a/n; **this is actually a sub-story of _Revealings_! Surprise! (and this is obviously not at a moment at which he's enjoying himself yet XD and he doesn't even know how much worse it gets!) –oh yeah, do you guys still want a sequel of that? If you don't know/remember what 'The Hurricane is', check _Revealings_! :]  
Finally, Nagi-POV! Even more important; Nagi-bullying! Weee! Even MORE important; today's my _**one-year anniversary **_with Amuhiko writing! So, exactly 12 months and 12 short Amuhiko stories later, what do you think? Have I improved? What did you like best? What sucked? _**Let me know!**_

Even though last chapter sucked in my humble opinion, people still reviewed! So THANKYOU, **..Miseki.** (Ami -and in this case, you too!- knows best! That makes me really happy, because 'F' felt horrible to me 3 This update soon enough? ;]), **ShoujoAnimeFanatic13** (LOL XD You're just happy that NAGI is back! ;D), **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(I'd eat it in a heartbeat, haha XDD Ami FTW! :D), **Kyeru **(haha, I admit ;] here is finally a chapter over 400words! Ah, poor dear! That's horrible D: Me? I just baked me some cookies. Want one? I forgot it was Chinese New Year, actually xD) and **DrewDrawDrawn** (**who is too lazy to sign in**. What? Ami is so cool! XDD Like her moar.) !

Next chapter; **H **stands for **heritage**!

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:


	8. H

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… eight of twenty-six;_

_**H**__eritage; she never complained when he wasn't Nagihiko, her boyfriend, anymore, but Nadeshiko, the dancer, instead. Even when he apologized, she just shushed him with a smile and helped him do his hair._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He remembered the first set of fans his mother had given him; they had been a deep purple made of soft, gleaming fabric. On it was a careful embroidery of the story of the crane wife, painstakingly needled in cream and white. At three years old, he'd marveled at the elegance of the implements, and had traced the graceful curves with fumbling fingers.

The fans were an old family heirloom, and the silk they were made with was, according to legend, weaved with the crane wife's feathers. The silk, that in the tale had been desired by so many, was supposed to enchant his audience, and make them unable to take their eyes off the performing dancer.

They were to become his weapons, his sole companions on stage.  
He swore to take good care of them, and his mother smiled.**  
.**

'_One day, there will be someone out there who will need you._'  
It was someone her great-grandmother had told her grandmother, who had told her mother, who had told her all her life. (it didn't go further back than that, for her great-grandmother had thought of the 'mother-to-daughter-tradition' in her later years, when she had taken up drinking. Even now, her mother and grandmother joked that she must've been dead drunk at the time.)

So growing up, that's what she believed in.

**.**

There wasn't anything he felt more comfortable doing than dancing. The graceful, languid movements of his limbs caused a calm to wash over him, like standing on the beach at sunrise and just _breathe_.

He eyed his favorite fans. Even though he had collected multiple pairs over the years, he still favored those first ones his mother had given him. Almost twenty years later, they were frayed and faded, even more so than they were before, and he still treasured them dearly.

Now, there was something else he had grown to hold dear over the years, something which, incidentally, was knocking at his changing room door.  
"Are you done yet, Nagihiko?"

**.**

She had always loved to watch him dance.  
The epitome of grace, making languid movements that stole the audience's breath away.  
But the compelling power behind those movements was the expression in his eyes; drawing you in, inviting you to get up that stage and dance along.

So she never complained when he wasn't Nagihiko, her boyfriend, anymore, but Nadeshiko, the dancer, instead. Even when he apologized, she just shushed him with a smile and helped him do his hair.

_._

"Not yet," he answered, as Amu stuck her head through the door.  
He blushed in embarrassment when she whistled teasingly at his state of dress.  
The layers of the intricate kimono fit him snugly, but his hair was a mess.  
Amu merely laughed, before tugging a strand of his long, plum hair softly.  
"You're hopeless," she said gently, untangling the disarray of pins and ornaments, "Here, let me just do this for you, okay?"

Finishing up quickly (which was nothing short of miraculous, as Nagihiko had spent quite some time of turning his hair into some semblance of a bird's nest), she pushed him out of the door.  
"Go!" she said, swatting him away with a laugh as he leaned in for a kiss, "You'll be late."  
"Come watch me?" he murmured quietly, as he turned to the opening of the stage.  
She smiled.  
"Always."

_._

**A/N**: This chapter is kinda 'wtf', because I stamped tons of styles in here. The end product totally differed from the actual prompt, but that happens very often nowadays.  
The story of the crane wife is pretty interesting (also, it's you may not understand this chapter without it. No worries, it's very short!) You can read it on the interwebs. That is all.  
(also, -and more importantly- sorry I'm late. I didn't feel like writing this. Meanwhile, I wrote _**W**_! So it's not like I didn't do anything..)  
**MORE** also, I'd like you silent readers to drop a review, because I know you're there. Almost every day, at least one person drops by to read the latest chapter, and it really disappoints me that I don't hear from them D:  
So, I'd like to make a deadline of sorts; for this chapter, I'd like at least **9** reviews, which means that the total shall then be **62**. If you guys can do that, I'll update as soon as possible. If not.. well, you should know my whimsical update-tendencies-when-unhurried by now (:

Thank you, reviewers!; .**.Miseki.** (they would! I figure 16-y/o boys aren't that keen on getting babies at that time though, so I understand he's quite uneasy XD), **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(I KNOW! :D :D Haha, that's why we love him, right? ;3), **kikyorules10 **(thankyou! Wrongo, dear ;) Ice Cream would be totally an amuto prompt XD you know that one episode where they have icecream? The right prompt was in your review though! :D –maybe, I'm not sure yet XD), **DrewDrawDrawn** (haha, I'm still thinking about it XDD I wanted to writing it this vacation, but putting it off FTW! :D Aw, thank you!), **Kyeru **(LOL XD what can I do to make it up to you? I'm glad (: ), **Akashiya Kayuki** (….oops? I'm not too good with updating quickly, but here you go XDD) and **Raikage Girl** (hey, it's been a while! Hahaha, strange is good! strange is unique ;) I have! it looks amazing :D)!

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (;


	9. I

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… nine of twenty-six;  
**I**__nteresting; "you see, there's this girl I'm interested in." and he hoped that was enough._  
X

"Um.. Nagihiko, we're still holding hands."  
Oh, right. It had become such a standard feeling over the months that he hadn't realized he shouldn't, today.  
"Right," he said, letting go, "today's different."  
Briefly, fleetingly, he felt a sudden loss of warmth.  
.

He could see the mischievous twinkle in the old man's eye. Nagihiko had known the man for years, and he seemed bent on seeing love and relationships everywhere.  
Maybe he had gained a bit of that trait, as well, after so many after-practice conversations.  
Maybe that was why when he asked them if they were on a date, he said yes.

.

The way he was now, he knew he couldn't be jealous.  
But as she told him of all the guys that filled her head, he thought that this might be one of the only moments he ever hated being born in the Fujisaki family.

.

Of course, he made sure they had matching charms.  
Even though she (for now) would remember him as Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's twin brother, who went to the Loveknot temple with her that day in spring, for him, it was the dear link that would connect them over borders and seas.

.

Late afternoon, he told her.  
Knowing her, she wouldn't figure it out, of course not, but he told her.  
"You see, there's this girl I'm interested in." he said, turning around to face her. She looked surprised, her mouth hanging open slightly as she made a bewildered noise.  
He _had_ just said there wasn't anyone he liked, after all.  
Smiling at he expression, he continued. "I can't show her my true self right now, but until that time, I'll watch over her, even if we're separated by a far distance."  
And he hoped that was enough.

X**  
a/n ***is killed by guilt* I'm so sorry for not updating quickly when I promised I would!  
Even though you guys actually _went over _my criterium! (12 reviews! I'm so happy!) But! I have a reason! Multiple, actually;  
- to write this, I had to rewatch a SC! episode, and I didn't feel like it. (haven't watched the series in months, really. SOMEONE scared me with warnings or endless gardening!)  
- my (nth) computer died (againnnnnn!). I don't know what I do wrong, really. Thankfully, I could save everything, but I feel uneasy watching anime on any computer but mine.  
- I was really very terribly busy. But now it's vacation!  
- …really, I think I just got electrocuted. My thumb feels funny..  
I feel like this is the first chapter in ages where I keep to my 400-word limit..  
(this is a brief retelling of episode 25 in Nagi's POV)  
To make it up to you guys, I'm proud to announce that I've written **W, Y **and **Z** in the mean time, and that I've just written a tiny bit of **O**. Oh, yeah, suggestions for **X**, anyone? And don't you give me Xylophone!

Revieeeeewers, I love youuuu; **..Miseki.** (yah, I was just being my lazy self and didn't feel like writing, like I said. Le sorry. It's a good story, you should read it :D their relationship is based on complete and utter fluff. And I love it. :D), **Kyeru** (Sorry, no can do –it's fun!-. At least, not until this series is finished… then I might consider it. Any ideas? ^_^), **BluCutie** (ah, yes, I suppose absence –of updates, in this case!- _does_ make the heart grow fonder :D), **Akashiya Kayuki **(haha, I know XD again, I apologize. I'm glad you liked it!), **Maiden of Books** (whee, I know that story! Still have to read the next chapter.. s'okay, compared to me, you update quite regularly XD not even a month between two chapters! Amuhiko needs more love, doesn't it~), **Mizumi-cham **(why do people keep commenting on my lack of updating skills! XD I'm glad you liked it. Wasn't it too mushy at the end? :P), **Stealthy Ninja **(because I'm a pirate, and everyone knows pirates are more awesome than ninja :D thank you for becoming a non-silent reader! If you turn silent again.. I know your username… muhaha.), **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(yey, I'm glad you liked it! Your reviews aren't sucky, I love reading them ;D), **GUESS WHO, **who we all know is **DrewDrawDrawn ;) **(that is starting to become a habit of yours, hm? Gah, you make the most blush-inducing compliments ! I wanted to put it on dA in one file when it was finished, but it's becoming too long, 'm afraid. I'll see ;) la rouge -blush-. Again.), **NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama** (hey, you've changed your username! I like it. nope! (: Wish I'd made it up to you by putting this one up fast, but I failed T_T), **Raikage Girl **(oh no no, that's okay! S'just good to see you back! (: Yeah, I figured he'd collect quite some fans over the years, as they have to match his outfits ;) ) and **Priya **(thank you! ..and I'm sorry! I keep apologizing today! Damn!)

Update again soon! ....................yes.**  
Next chapter: J stands for… I don't know, really. Joker?**  
I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:


	10. J

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… ten of twenty-six;**  
J**__ay_; and the rumors went a-flying.

X

Some found her too much of a gossip, but she didn't mind.  
She thrived on local scandals, and reveled in the undivided attention she got when she was the one who brought the news.  
Besides, Kurimi Naoko was damn good at her self-proclaimed calling.

Who had overhead Seiyo's oldest couple breaking up? _And _all the filthy details (he wanted sex, she didn't, he cheated on her with her best friend)? That's right, her.  
Who had been the first that knew about the hot transfer student from England? That's right, her.  
Who had seen said transfer student try and harass middle school girls at night, while he seemed like such a charming prince on the surface? That's right, her.  
She had a gift, really. The uncanny ability to be in the right place at the right time, matched with excellent hearing and sight, not to mention her interrogation skills, allowed her to find out every little detail that went around in school.  
These abilities were only honed over the years and now, at fifteen, she was what could be called a pro.

Don't misunderstand, she didn't want to boast, but it was true; ask anyone!  
Also, she was quite proud to say that her field of expertise was love.  
In every movement she could see affection, in every touch and fleeting look, no matter how minute, attraction. Was it a crush, one-sided, reciprocated, secretly dating, in _love_? Naoko would find out in a heartbeat.  
Never ever did she forget to mention that her love for other people's love had nothing to do with the inability to get a boyfriend herself, of course. She was just waiting for the right person, and killing time until then.

Because she had made sniffing out fresh couples out her hobby, Naoko was currently stealing around the courtyard, humming sneakily to herself.  
That's where she saw them.  
Fujisaki Nagihiko and Hinamori Amu.  
Two of few people she had _never_ found any serious dirt on.  
(though there was still that rumor flying around that he had killed his twin sister and taken her place here at Seiyo, but that remained unconfirmed.)

She squinted, getting a better view of the two.  
The joker and the jack, huh?  
They way they were talking looked pretty intense, and suddenly, he leaned in, and she saw the pinkhaired girl blush profusely and swat him lightly.  
They looked.. dare she say it.. like a couple! Of course! Fujisaki Nagihiko and Hinamori Amu were going out! How could she not have noticed before? Her specialty was love, after all, it couldn't _not_ be true!  
Naoko covered her face with her hands to muffle a squeal as she scurried away.  
She just couldn't _wait _till the others heard of this!

X

**a/n **haha, silly humors. They amuse me (:  
This is very un-Amuhiko-fluff-ish, I know. I aim to better myself in the future. At least it mentions them as a couple? (and Naoko is always right what regards love, so it _must_ be true!)  
Naoko means 'honest child', which I thought was pretty fitting. She's so honest, she can't keep anything to herself!  
Also, I'm not sure if it's used anymore, but a 'jay' is a chatterbox, which I connect to 'gossip'. I found it in my English/dutch dictionary, so it exists, but I hadn't heard of it before..  
I apologize for last chapter, which, I agree, pretty much sucked, with a faster-than-ever update. (don't expect this from the next chapter though)  
Also, I edited the first chapter of Let Your Heart Speak! It is now (I hope) typo-less, better, and officially an Amuhiko story (: check it out ;)

Thanks so much for reviewing, **Mizumi-cham **(and here's another one! :D what is Xenith? What I get on google is pretty weird XD), **Kyeru **(*showers with cookies* don't worry, everyone's got a bad day sometimes! Just take it easy for a bit and you'll be back in no time ;) Okay, so it wasn't Joker in the end, haha. This one's a bit longer (; ), **Kayuki Fujisaki **(yeah, I wanted to write it in Nagi-POV but then it ended like this T_T sorry. I'm pretty bothered by your icon by the way. Tiny, it looks like the most awesome Amuhiko pic, but when I go to your profile, it's this lilahaired girl O_O), **NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama **(YES! SOMEONE WHO LIKES! XD *huggles* Haha, thought I forgot you? ;D NO! and NO! But those would've been so great! *kicks herself* when you reviewed, half of this chapter was already finished D: -really, I've been writing allll day yesterday, so at least for the last part of this story, there won't be a long wait cause they're already done~ except for X then.), **Calm and Crazy **(oh, nice! I'll think about that, thanks :D) and **..****-** (SOMEONE ELSE WHO LIKES *hugs* haha, those are actually things he really said XD like I said, this was a rewrite-ish thing of epi 25 ;D)!!

Next chapter; **K** stands for... ? somerandomthingi'llthinkofsometime.  
I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:


	11. K

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… eleven of twenty-six;_

_**K**__nee-deep; _"_You _pushed me in!" "DID NOT. You fell!" "..just pull me out, will you?"

X

Before she could stop it, a muted _pffft_ flew between her lips. Which was followed by a short, one-syllable _ha!_ which was followed by more _ha!_s which were following each other up in increasing tempo until it was a full-blown laugh.

"I'm not laughing." Nagihiko said, as if that would mean she wasn't supposed to laugh, either.

"But I am!" she could force out, before she erupted into giggles again, "You fell into a _ditch_, of all things!"

Nagihiko tried to wade through the sludge, which easily reached to his knees, but he could barely move his feet, so he patiently –well, almost- waited for his pink-haired friend to calm down ("_You _pushed me in!" "DID NOT. You fell!" "..just pull me out, will you?").

After some minutes, Amu stopped laughing (she didn't really have much reason to in the first place, it was just one of those moments you couldn't stop laughing) and laid her hand on her chest as she forced herself to breathe deeply.

"Well," she said. "my! What a laugh. Sorry 'bout that, Nagi, you know I didn't mean it."

Nagihiko stared and smiled warily again, and sure enough, a few more giggles escaped her mouth. With a muffled apology, Amu started laughing again, only not as loudly as before.

"Okay, okay, I'm done." She finally said, pushing her hair out of her face, which was a bit red from laughing.

"You sure? I'd rather have you laugh everything out now than drop me in again halfway just because you couldn't stop it." Nagihiko said dryly.

"Yes!"

"(Deep suffering sigh.) ..I trust you."

"Good! Now c'mon, let me help you out," she grinned, and she pulled him out with no little effort. She stood there breathing a bit heavily as Nagihiko surveyed his most likely ruined pants.

"Weren't.. dancers.. supposed to be.. _light_?" she questioned, and received a light push in return ("Hey! Don't forget who saved you!").

"And for saying that," Nagihiko said happily, tugging her along, "You owe me some ice-cream."

Amu shrugged, accepting her fate easily enough (he would just keep nagging about it in his I'm-a-gentleman-but-I-can-sure-as-hell-irritate-you-to-death tone), "Sure, I still have some lying in the fridge. Want to couple it with a movie?"

"Of course." He said with a victorious smile, "My pick."

X

Friendship Amuhiko! Late hiwiwy is late. Oops. You can stare massively at NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama for gently (lies) pointing (lies) me to my rightful place in the food chain. Again, thank you dear, and again, plagiarism is bad, mkay? XD  
my waaay favorite thing; banter between friends 8D  
Shortie, because I have a headache and am tireddd. G'night. Oh no, wait, soccer.. meh, I'll see the results in the morning.

Review replies!  
Merci, **Kyeru** (eep! Sorry! I lose all the time XDD Isn't it ridiculous? Like Nagi'd ever do that! COOKIE SPASMS! Epic! 8D), **Maiden of Books **(here you go and you are welcome :)), **Mizumi-chan **(that's quite a good idea for the end of the story! Interestinggg I have scraped together some other X options, but I like it :D), **NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama** (it is not! I planned to, but it didn't work! Nope, she's a random oc XD well, I'm over half, anyway. You can see on my profile which ones I've written! Xenophobia would be funny XD Y and Z are both already done :3), **XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX **(Go away, Amuto fan! JK, JK XD I kinda like Amuto, too. I'm glad you can enjoy my writings anyway! 8D Ice-cream, I'll always accept! Ooh, good suggestions! I already have more options for X than I thought! I'll have to make a list.. Ideas are always welcome! ^^ I feel honored! ), **Koyuki Fujisaki **(and you nice job on the surname, dear! :D), **..- **(Naoko can use all the help she can get.. she lost some credibility after that rumor about Nagi's twin sister! – and yes, of_ course _that was her.), **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(But you came back! ^^ yay!), **Suzuki Ai **(aren't they? I have an idea for R, but if that one doesn't work, I can always use your suggestion 8D), **AnimelovingCat **(I love you too! 8D thanks for your suggestions, your 'kite' idea gave a an idea for S :D) and **Raikage Girl **(Neither would I XD Just can't be bothered with what goes on with who.)!

Next chapter; **L **stands for **letters**!

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:


	12. L

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… twelve of twenty-six;  
__**L**__etters; (Dear Nagi, I miss you.) (Dear Amu, see you soon.)_

X

_Dear Nagi__,  
__How have you been since my last letter?__ You must be in Marbella by now, judging by the schedule you sent me. I looked up some flamenco images up in the library, and it looks like so much fun! The dress looks like it'd fit you, haha!  
__It must be__ nice weather there… I'm so jealous~ like every summer, it's so hot, but there's not even a breath of air! Of course, I went to the beach with everyone some time ago, where we stayed in a cottage for three days! We had to take Ami with us though, because Papa and Mama went on a trip themselves. First, I didn't want to, but in the end, it was so much fun!  
__Still, we were supposed to make our summer homework.. __it's still not finished!__ Aaaah, what do I do?  
__After this was Paris, right?__ Your last stop! I'll be so glad when you're home! It's just not the same without you, Nagi..  
_(some sentences are crossed out)  
_Anyway, every time __I think of you dancing there, I feel like laughing. You must feel so short between all those tall Europeans! Have you made any friends there yet? And how is your Spanish? When you come home, you have to teach me, okay? English, too, I only got a 54 on my last test… ):  
__I hope you'll learn lots and have fun, and of course, tell me everything!  
__I miss you,  
__Amu_

_X_

_Dear Amu__,  
__Don't worry, I'm __fine. I've finally settled in with a Spanish family near the academy. They don't speak a lot of English (and no Japanese), and I don't speak a lot of Spanish yet, but we get along fine. The couple I live with have six children, so it's always very crowded. It's very different from at home, where I have lots of space, but.. I like it. It's nice.  
__Oh, ha ha. Actually, the dress _does_ look good on me! See the pictures I sent with this letter. (_crossed out sentence, but it looks like, _Hotori-kun would be jealous, I'm sure)  
__Spain is, as you said, so warm!_ _Luckily, we do get lots of breeze from the sea.  
__Finish it, Amu-chan. What will you__ do when the teacher scolds you?  
__Also, you didn't need to send me a copy to show me how pitiful you are.. ^^'  
__But I added some of the answers for the English homework for you.  
__Two more months here, then I'm going to Paris for six months. __I'm also looking forward to being home!  
__I'm not that short anymore! Since I've left Japan, I've grown __four centimetres! I'm taller than most of the women here already. I'm glad it made you laugh though (:  
__Since Marbella is__n't that far from Gibraltar, some other students and I went there for a visit last weekend. I was so happy to hear English! After London, I guess I really got attached to it.  
__When I get home, I'll teach you, okay?__ Until then, can you wait and try your best? Fight, Amu-chan!  
__I'm still not good at Spanish, so I asked Tadeo (one of 'my' family's sons) to translate this for me:  
__Hasta pronto__, or __see you soon__, (only eight more months!)  
__Nagihiko_

X

**a/n **for some reason, Amu knows that Nade is Nagi. After he came back to Japan, he told her or something, and then he went to Europe again to finish his awesome learning process thing.  
I figured Amu+ live in/around Tokyo, because that's the Japanese city I know the most about. Apparently, it sucks to be there in summer.  
(lol, jab at Tadase. I like him, don't get me wrong. He's just tease-able)  
The height thing: I've though a lot about it, and it's like this: at 10, Nagi's 165cm. The average height of Spanish women at 21y/o is about 165. So, at around 12, he must be taller, yes?  
Idk exactly how fast Japanese boys grow, because I've never been one – or any boy, really.  
Hands up if you want to see Nagi in a flamenco dress! XD

Thanks for reviewing, **NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama** (they're cute! The grown ones, too! I even have two! But what I wrote with that prompt got really silly and OOC. Haha, I'll keep that in mind! Love you toooo :D), **Streiter **(words like that were made to be spelled wrong, no worries :P It is laughable, isn't it? Me too, but we'll just have to do with fanfictions XD), **Raikage Girl** (Randomly looking into dictionaries is very clever, isn't it? Heehee 8D Letters as in written letters, as you can read! Me too! I only get written birthday and Christmas cards.. Same here. Even the dictionary agrees: Friendship before Love, right? XD Jup, Nagi has it good :3 Don't forget Sea! That goes with only summer! Else it's freezing cold o.o), **Maiden of Books**(You're welcome! I know that feeling, haha XD doesn't everyone? It's way hilarious 8D), **Stealthy Ninja **(*pins you down with epic Double Pirate Swords* You know you can't run from me *cackle* 8D), **Mizumi-cham **(of course! So do I :) I like your avatar, by the way!), **Kyeru **(but not this time! =D HE IS! I think of him as a bit prone to dramatics, that's why he's like that XD), **Niki **(333 now where's my 7doors.), and **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(Thank you and I shall certainly try!)

Next chapter; **M **stands for either **manly **or **memory**! – and shall be late because I'm leaving for South Africa tomorrow, yeah 8D

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:


	13. M

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… thirteen of twenty-six;_

_**M**__emories; _someday this will all be a memory, but let's make it a good one.

X

"Someday, this will all be a memory." Nagihiko concluded, as he idly stared at the darkening sky.

His pinkhaired girlfriend elbowed him lightly, catching his attention. "Now isn't that a dark thought? Why so negative?"

"Isn't it true?" Nagihiko questioned, staring at their entwined fingers. He brushed over them with his free hand, as if contemplating their existence.  
"Every event, every laugh, every kiss, every pain.." Every blissful moment, him and her standing on her balcony in the early evening wind, playing with their hair. The sensation of the breeze whispering already fading.

They'll just become things that used to happen in the past, and will become harder and harder to remember, until all that's left is an unclear feeling about something you're not sure even really happened anymore." Like the time they lost each other in a labyrinth, and he thought he'd never find her again. The huge smile on her face when he finally found her waiting outside, holding out a drink for him. Perhaps it had been a dream, and he didn't dare ask her in fear that it was.

The two sixteen-year-olds both resumed their gaze at the sky. They had assumed the same stance; leaning against the balcony balustrade, their sleeves getting moist from the rain that had fallen on it earlier that day and still hadn't dried; one ankle crossed behind the other, with knees slightly bent, so they could rest all their weight on the balustrade.  
Every little thing that felt so vivid right now, but what would already be dulled tomorrow, or even once they went inside when it got too cold to stay out anymore.

The silence was broken when Amu spoke up.

"This may all be a memory later in life, but it's what's happening to us right now, so we might as well enjoy the moment. Besides," Amu said firmly and ever-so-optimistically,  
"If all we'll have in the end is memories, let's make them good ones."

X

**a/n **I share Amu's view (: Nagi is a closet negativist 8D oh well, he's sixteen; everyone's allowed to have a little angst at that age.  
Yeah, I'm under my word limit :D and I'm hoooome!

Merci bien for reviewing, **NadeshikeEverdeenHimeSama **(Haha, you have some pretty crazy ideas 8D Don't worry, I've already planned a chapter about Midori's (Amu's mom) talk with Nagi :3 Yeah, a bit, but that's what I like about writing XD I learn so many cool (and sometimes useless) things! Nagi loooove ), **Stealthy Ninja **(memory it is! I would laugh so hard. Then I'd take pictures. 8D), **Niki **(that's the kind of relationships I love the most, so I'm happy I could convey it :) It'd look better on Nagi, and he knows it! XD), and **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(aklrohkhaf,eswnLEGASP. If you ever finish that drawing, showmeeee ) !

Next chapter; **N **stands for **nurse**!

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:  
(almost 100 reviews ::spazzes::)


	14. N

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… fourteen of twenty-six;  
__**N**__urse; _in the haze of fever, dreams are dreams are reality are dreams.

X

Confusion.  
Dark, light.  
Swimming. Dancing. Floating.  
Boy. Girl. Laughing. Hands.  
A whimper. Clutching for something that wasn't even there in the first place.

This was what my world was like whenever I was sick; complete and utter chaos. I counted myself lucky I didn't fall ill more often. This time, it was a virus Ami had brought home from kindergarten.  
Ami, who had only suffered from an afternoon-long uneasiness and a miniscule fever.  
Amu, who was already bed-ridden for three days.

Ami, Amu, Ami, Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu, Me? Ami, Ami. A_mi_. Friend. French.  
.  
Baguettes. Cobblestoned streets. Berets. Memories. Of whom?

Startling, unexpected moments of lucidity.  
Where's my homework? I'll get behind. Yaya, Rima, thank you for coming. Are you going already? I'm not sleepy at…

All. Everyone. You and me and him and her and them and us.  
Who is Us? Us is You and Me.  
Words mingling. Blending into each other.  
New structures, incomprehensible.  
Woven so tightly together, fingers prying, get tangled up.

Coolness.  
Sweeping past my forehead (mine? mine.), seeping up the scorching heat.  
It leaves something like clarity behind, and I open bleary eyes.  
Through my lashes, a curtain of something purple. Covered shoulder. Slender neck. Focused face. Worried eyes.  
Another brush over my forehead. But different.  
Softer. Smaller. Drier (chapped, even?). Just a little bit warmer.  
My lips twitch, and so do my eyes, and I start closing them again.  
A mouth moves, and it is something like -  
_Be better soon, Amu. It's time for you to wake up_.  
- but I'm not entirely sure and I sink back into a vast sleep.

When I wake up, my head feels clearer and I wonder why I dreamt of Nagihiko in a soft pink nurse's dress.

X

Last chapter, I forgot to change the summary before I updated. It bothers me, because I'm a perfectionist about silly points like that.  
Other than that, writing like this is epic. Too bad I can't do it all the time.

Thanks for reviewing, **SDM **(No problem! I kinda missed typing your username, so welcome back! Amu says some good things, hm?), **NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama **(yes, it's about Nagi and Amu finding an opium plant on an uninhabited mushroom and get high :) Now I'm just kidding xD I hope you do! Hm, nice song, I like it :D I was in a weird mood 8D love you too :P), **NadeshikoNagihiko95 **(you are! For that, if you want, I'll write a request oneshot for you. 8D thank you very much, I really appreciate that ^^), **Kyeru **(excuse me while I go laugh my head off XD (I didn't laugh to death.. just really, really hard) Dora in Chinese, hahaha! Lol, I'm sure you'll get over it ;) you're the MAAAAAP! 8D), **Mizumi-cham **(thank you! I'm really excited about it :D just keep writing dear, look how long it took with me!), and **Niki (who doesn't even bother to login anymore) **(Thank you! I wanted to write something less bubbly for once, so in came Nagi's pensive side! Really? I wonder if you'll change your mind about that when all the chapters are up.. – because there's one I also like a lot in the coming future XD)

Next chapter; **O **stands for **overstepped**!

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:  
(next updated scheduled at: 16/8)


	15. O

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… fifteen of twenty-six;  
__Overstepped; _Where is the boundary between like and love?  
X

For all intents and purposes, Nagihiko was ignoring the world.  
Somewhere, just along the corridor of the plane, he could hear the polite twittering of the stewardesses guiding passengers to their seats.  
As everyone was seated, those same stewardesses scattered along that same corridor to show the safety precautions that almost everyone already knew by heart anyway.  
"_Attachez votre ceinture s'il vous pla__ît, et n'oubliez-pas d'éteindre votre téléphone portable.._ _Il est interdit de fumer sur cet __aeroplane, il n'y a pas de zone fumer... _" it twittered around the space, accompanied by blinking figures overhead.  
As the explanations died off, he distantly heard the distinct sound of ascending, a hollow, drawn-out _whoosh _that continued to murmur in his ears even after it ended.  
Even as someone asked him if he wanted a drink, the sound only half-trickled to his mind.  
He just wasn't listening.  
Instead, he was lost in a memory.

(_Where is the boundary between like and love?  
_That was what he asked her, almost three years ago now. At the time, he hadn't asked her in a way that suggested he himself knew the answer, and he was just waiting for her to understand, too.  
Because he did not. Even now, he didn't.  
Where _was _that boundary, actually?)

He was going home.  
It was going to be (and already _had been_) a long journey, but he was finally returning to Japan. He wondered how everyone was. He knew, of course, a lot, because of the letters he'd kept exchanging with Amu, but to really see them again was another thing.  
He wondered how she, like her handwriting, had changed.

(So, that boundary.  
Had he already crossed it? Surely not. It wasn't like the prospect of seeing her smile again warmed him or that his heart constricted more-than-painfully every time he wanted to show her something and she just _wasn't there _or that he just really really really wanted to—  
Oh.)

Nagihiko started when the hollow zooming started again, along with a resounding announcement that bounced trough the airplane.  
"_Passagers, nous arriverons bient__ôt à notre destination, l'Aéroport International de Tokyo. Nous vous remercions pour voler avec JAL at nous es__pérons vous revoir très bientôt...__"  
_Different than when they left France, this time, the announcement was repeated in Japanese, and he listened closely to his first language, revelling in the comforting sound.  
"_Minna-sama no joukyaku wa, wareware wa sugu ni mokuteki-chi de wa, Tokyo Kokusai Kukou ni touchaku shi masu. JAL to hikō shite arigatou gozaimashita, soshite watashi-tachi wa futatabi sugu ni mite hoshii... "_

Home. Back to friends, to constants, to rooms that were his for more than half a year, to crossed boundaries.  
He smiled lightly to himself, and got settled for the landing.

X

I just finished reading Shugo Chara Encore! DISSAPOINTMENT. Rimahiko.. I should've known. (and YayaxKairi?)  
Connected to 'L', 'T', and 'Y'.  
Everytime I travel by plane, the starting announcement is another language than the landing announcement. It's weird. Sometimes, they do the landing announcement in the first language, too. About those languages; the French should be okay for the most part, and the Japanese… well, it _sounds _right? For the most part? XD *fail*  
JAL is a Japanese airline company, and Tokyo Kokusai Kukou is an airport in Tokyo.

Thanks for reviewing, **NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama **(eh, didn't I say so last chapter? ..nevermind, I didn't. Don't we all ;D), **Maiden of Books **(Jup. Pink nurse dress.), **proudeyesneverlie **(heylook you did! 8D *bows* thank you, thank you! I had loads of fun writing it :)), **SDM **(I haven't had a fever in _years_ o.o I refuse it has to do anything with 'stupid people don't get sick' XD I hope you'll feel better soon! So would I! :P), **HeartsSpadesClubsDiamonds **(thank you! Don't you think it'd look good on him though?), **Koyuki Fujisaki **(haha, I know! I've been in a weird mood lately –with summer, this always happens-, so this is what happens.. don't worry, though I'll admit there'll be some more weird chapters, it's mostly normal from now on ;D), **Kyeru **(I do! But I hate his dutch voice –for your information, I don't watch Dora on a regular basis, only sometimes when I'm sick at home XD-.. hahaha, you've got to love moments like that! Maybe.. some day.. in the coming future.. I'VE BEEN IN A WEIRD MOOD OKAY! So I'm allowed to write weird stuff 8D)

Next chapter; **P **stands for **permission to date **;)

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:


	16. P

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… sixteen of twenty-six;  
__Permission to date; _Nagihiko knew, that when you visited your girlfriend's house for the first time, you had to make a good impression.  
X

Nagihiko knew, that when you visited your girlfriend's house for the first time, you had to make a good impression. And with 'first time', it didn't mean 'first time as a (female-posing, but that's just a minor detail) friend' but 'first time as a _boy_friend'.

So it was with a disarming smile and an elegant bow, that he said in his best I'm-worthy-of-your-daughter-voice, "Good evening, Hinamori-san, Hinamori-san."  
Hinamori Midori beckoned him in with a friendly enough smile; Hinamori Tsumugu glowered at him, but carefully neutralized his expression (and blanched slightly) as Midori caught him with a glare.

Content that his entrance had gone over well (better than he'd hoped for, anyway), Nagihiko entered the Hinamori house. After greeting Amu's little sister, Ami (who immediately clamped to his leg after her confusion about 'Nade-nee? Nade-nii?' had been cleared up) and Amu herself, who was busily glowering at her father, who was busily glowering at Nagihiko, the Hinamori family plus guest had continued to dinner, dessert, all of which passed by pleasantly.

It was just before they'd retire to the living room for some evening tea, that Nagihiko was tugged into the hallway. Before he knew it, he was stationed in a straight chair with Amu's mother sitting in a similar chair opposite him, a greatly cluttered wooden desk dividing them.  
It seemed that they were in some sort of home office, though Nagihiko had never seen it during his previous visits.

The woman had her elbows rested on the desk, curling her fingers under her chin. Leaning slightly forward, she said, "So, Nagihiko-kun.. it appears that you are dating my daughter."

_Well, way to state the obvious_, the boy thought drily, but thought better of voicing that when he took another look at Midori's facial expression; she had seemingly acquired the perfect mix between happy slaughter and innocent charm, and Nagihiko really didn't want to tip the scale towards the first of the two.

Instead, he carefully ventured to another glaring fact.  
"..Shouldn't fathers be the one to do this talk?"

"Oh, as much as I love Tsumugu, we all know he isn't quite cut out for these kind of things." Nagihiko thought of how the photographer would handle it, saw naught but dramatic chaos, and nodded, infinitely agreeing with his girlfriend's mother.

Midori's smile widened.  
"I won't be too harsh on you- now don't make that face, dear. You look like a deer caught in headlights. You should just know that if you _ever_ make Amu-chan cry for real or break her heart, I will personally hunt you down and bite your head off. I will even take Tsumugu with me to help hide any evidence. No more of that cross-dressing thing either, I don't want my darling girl dating some high-class drag queen. Did I make myself clear?"

Complete, shell-shocked silence. Maybe even some traumatized, far-away mumbling for the plum-haired boy.

A tiny frown made its way to the woman's face. "Did I make myself _clear_, Nagihiko-kun, or should I word it differently?"

"No, no need.." Nagihiko mumbled, inching away in his chair. "It's clear, really. Crystal."

The frown disappeared like snow before the sun.  
"Great!" Midori chirped, "Now, who's ready for some tea?"

X  
I NEED FEEDBACK, GUYS. I'm serious. This story is on 25 alert lists, so why is it that I hear so little from you? If I don't know what you think of my writing, how can I improve?  
Also, Midori is EPICWINPLZ. 8D I may have overdone it, but I was enjoying myself, so care. Admit it, Amu's dad would merely put up some dramatic display about how awesome his daughter(s) are when supposed to hold the Talk with Nagi.

Thanks for the people who did review, **Stealthy Ninja **(I know! Even Amuto would've been okay, as long as it would've gotten some more mentioning.. Well, at least Nagi told Amu, right?), **NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama **(shoot, I thought I was the last person to read it! Sorry for spoiling! I'm starting to like it, really XD but yayakairi is messed up, I agree. Merci! I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you on that one, but I'm still thinking about it.), **proudeyesneverlie **(I've lost some faith in Nagi's taste, but I'm warming up to the pairing XDD if you say so, it must be true! 8D), **Kyeru **(I'll say it honestly: your review put an instant smile on my face XD le gasp. I just came back from South Africa some weeks ago -11 hour flight- and I would never have survived without my computer thingy o.o RESPECT. ..you're not a girl? (before I keep talking to you about this, I need verification to be sure XD)), **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(I forgive you for vanishing because you said 'le gasp'! 8D My Japanese is only so-so; if it sounds good, I'm content! Don't worry, you didn't (: And we do love him crossdressing, because he looks so good doing it! ;D)

Next chapter; **Q** stands for **questions**!

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:


	17. Q

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… seventeen of twenty-six;  
Questions; _working with (mostly) grounded rumors.. and this time, she could print them and got paid for it! Kurimi Naoko was back in business._  
x_

I, Kurimi Naoko, freaking _love_ my job. Why, you may ask?  
One, I was allowed to snoop in people's private lives.  
Two, I was _good _at it.  
Three, I actually _got paid _for it!  
There hasn't been a day I haven't looked forward to work, though that one incident with the rabid guard-dog and hours –long refuge in a stinky junk container was a bit of a black page I'd rather not talk about. Dogs (and overtime dairy products) and I have never been quite the same.

Well, all bad things forgotten now. It was time for another assignment. A Big One, as I'd like to capitalize them. And not for one of those cheap gossip magazines, though I loved both working for and reading those – they weren't as strict with veracity, meaning I could use my most vague assumptions and fantasy and it still sounded good to them.

But no. Today, I was called for an interview for the classy, we-actually-give-two-craps-about-the-credibility-of-our-articles magazine, Gra'. With the apostrophe, yes: apparently, it's 'short' for _grace_, only _en français_. Neither any of my colleagues nor I understood the title, because the boss of the mag was as Japanese as my grandmother, who still insists on wearing traditional clothing every day.

Shouldering my bag, I made my way into the head office, a tall, non-obtrusive office located in a quiet street in Hachioji. Thankfully, it didn't take very long for me to go through my assignment with my temporary boss (I worked freelance for whatever magazine would have me), though he didn't look too pleased when I told him I was looking forward to working with 'Gura' –I suppose he was bothered by my pronunciation, but no matter-, and out again I was.

Once the fresh air hit my face, I grinned. I had to go Tokyo! My home city, where I had left four years ago, still held a special place in my heart. As I scanned the paper with the usual information again, my grin grew.

Interviewee: the renown traditional dancer, Fujisaki Nagihiko, with, if willing, his fiancée Hinamori-soon-to-be-Fujisaki Amu.

Easiest. Job. Ever.

After all, who could say that _she_ had been the one to discover (and announce to the whole school plus whoever else'd listen) their relationship?

Ificouldrearrangethealphabet

_It's funny, the way some things never seem to really leave you. I ponder this as I wait for the charming Fujisaki Nagihiko. I've been welcomed into their home by his fiancée, Hinamori Amu. She apologizes that 'Nagi' isn't there yet, he must've been caught up in rehearsal, but I wave her apologies away. I'm happy to talk to one of my old acquaintances (we both grew up in Tokyo and went to the same school), so we talk briefly about our old school life while enjoying some tea and homemade (!) cookies, before the one and only Fujisaki heir falls in, stopping midway his apology for being late (Amu-san was right, his rehearsal _had_ been lengthened. The fine instincts of a future spouse, perhaps?) as he recognizes me. Ah, yes, the good old times. This isn't quite the place to go into detail, but we'll say that Nagihiko-san had already been popular back at school and I was one of the most enthusiastic to share his every action with the world and keep it at that. I laugh broadly and hope his forgiveness comes close to his dancing skills, and it seems I'm in luck, because narrowed eyes relax and he welcomes me into his home.  
We all take place in his study, where I take a brief moment to admire his trophies. Amu-san chooses not to actively partake in our interview, but wishes to stay close and observe, so she grabs a book from one of the majestic shelves and makes herself comfortable in one of the corners._

_**Of course I have to start with congratulating you on your engagement. How does it feel?  
**__"Thank you." He says sincerely. Then, he laughs. "You of all people know Amu and I have known each other for a long time, and maybe even that I've waited for this moment for only a little shorter than that." Nagihiko-san and Amu-san have known each other since they were ten years old, and met almost fourteen years ago. "It's been hectic, especially the last few years, with my international debut, among other things, but I (_"we"_ interjects Amu-san, who doesn't look up but smiles), _we_, are very happy we didn't give up and kept going."_

_**You've certainly caught the eye of your audience in Europe, what are your plans regarding that?  
**__He looks a bit embarrassed, and I'm taken back to our early teens briefly, so familiar is his expression, "Of course, I didn't make it outside of Japan on my own. I travelled through mainly Europe, but also through parts of America, to learn dances of different cultures. I'd like to think I've put a little of the feeling of every dance in my own, so people all over the world can recognize themselves in it. For me, dancing is an.. identity of sorts, and the dance that's connected to you resounds in your heart. I've very much enjoyed my years there, and have learned a lot. I plan to tour Europe again, but only after the wedding." He smiles warmly, and leans in, "I haven't talked to her about it yet, but I hope Amu will come with me when that time comes." Amu-san looks up, as if she knows he's talking about her, and shoots him a suspicious look, which he returns with a bright, innocent smile, and shoots me a secretive wink to make it even more obvious. The young woman goes back to her book somewhat doubtfully, and Nagihiko-san and I share a quiet laugh._

_**Three things you're wishing for in the future.. don't think about it, just say what comes up!  
**__"Surviving this year's New Year's family Hinamori family reunion—hey, you asked! It's always a lot of fun, but also very tiring and embarrassing." Nagihiko-san smiles guiltily. "Number two.. hm. Being able to dance the way I do right now for a very long time." He's quiet for a long time, and I carefully remind him of number three.  
"Last one.. Ah, I have it. Continuing the Fujisaki line with Amu. Not because it's expected of us, or because we're supposed to, but because I want to for myself. Sometimes, I see myself giving dance lessons to two small children with soft pink hair." I resist cooing over a guy who's a little more than a year older than me, but I think some of my 'kya'-vibes escape, because he just stares at me for a few moments before shrugging. It wouldn't surprise me if he learned to react that calmly because of all his fan-girls._

_**Do you have any wisdoms for aspiring dancers?  
**__"Working hard and not giving up is the first step." Suddenly, he looks serious. "My home is in Japan, but I know I have to go outside of that, as well. That is my advice to everyone: leave home. Walk, it doesn't matter if it's in a straight line or if you make some stops. But when you look back, only do so with a smile. Learn from everything you see. Let it make you stronger. And always make sure you have a home to return to. A _person _to return to. It doesn't have to be a mansion, or hundreds of people waiting for you.. when you walk through that door again, all you need is a warm 'welcome home'."_

_Following his gaze, it doesn't take a genius to find who is his home anchor._

X  
Remember this girl? I liked her, and she fit my purpose, so I brought her back from death (of neglect)!  
long drabble is long. Four interview questions is a bit short, I realize, but it was getting very long as it was.. more than 1300 words for a drabble XD Hope you like it!  
oh, for those wondering, Hachioji is about an hour traveling to Tokyo city.

I sink into my chair and start mumbling disbelieving apologies for nagging last chapter while counting reviews. Thank youuuu, **Kyeru **(EEK I'M SORRY! I can't see your face, so I can't judge by that, but yeah.. I'm sorry XD You haven't seen scary till you've seen a mom give the Boy-friend Talk.), **HollowMusic **(err.. it's a gift? XD JK. School's been chewing my head off slowly, so it's a bit hard for me to update, but I'll try (: The last few chapters will also be uploaded quickly, so look forward to that! Your impatience in forgiven, for you are a Amuhiko fan *pats head* Your avatar is pretty awesome btw, if I may say so 8D), **Maiden of Books **(We all know having Tsumugu give it would end in disaster anyway :P You're very welcome and I'm glad you liked it!), **Mizumi-cham **(Welcome back (: haha, seriously? Thanks for mentioning it on time XD I've already written Z though.. the grand finale! 8D), (I'm happy it did (: Please continue reading this story! ), **DigiPal **(Sadly, the plans of Real Life don't always run in sync with my own plans, so this will have to do :)), **turkey ninja **(Actually, I figured Amu and Nagi told them, but hey, them being psychic is way cooler! 8D oh my, I hope he recovered!), **The spirit of the dragon Yuki **(see the very end of this chapter ;) As this is only a collection of drabbles, I'm afraid this is all I can do for you XD), **silentwhisperz **(hm.. I already have an idea, Rima would've been great as well. Maybe I'll choose for that in the and after all *fickle* Crazy in a healthy, non-happy-slaughtering way, I take? XD), **chipsyrupwhipcream **(it's okay *hugs* you've come to your senses ;) Sounds good! Maybe I could leave the 'e' away so it would be a little less cheating? Xamination.. Hm. I'll add it to my list.), **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(Huzzah, you laughed! :D Midori is made of epicness, period 8D), **proudeyesneverlie **(Huzzah, another laugher XD Midori seems like a woman who secretly also has a major daughter-complex, but between her and her husband, she's resigned to be the sane of the two.. most of the time. :P)

Next chapter; Rstands for **replacement**!

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:

Ificouldrearrangethealphabet

Omake! belonging to **Permission to date**, for **The spirit of the dragon Yuki**

When they had returned to the living room, the rest was waiting for them. Tsumugu had a somewhat bemused pout on his face, shooting a look at his wife that resembled half a left-behind puppy and half hurt papa-pride.

With one hand on his shoulder (that should've felt a lot less heavy and foreboding), Midori bade Nagihiko to take a seat and sat down, patting her husband's hand.

As the tea was served and everyone received his or her cup, Nagihiko took the time to look at his girlfriend. Surely, she wasn't like her mother? No, no, of course not, he told himself, Amu was so sweet and caring.. she'd never hurt a fly. Then again, her mother had made the same impression..

"Nagi-nii, you look pale! Are you ill?" Ami exclaimed worriedly, clambering up his lap to carefully place her little hand on his forehead.

Amu turned to him and furrowed her brows. The exact same way her mother had done. Nagihiko swallowed another mouthful tea heavily. He shot Midori a disturbed look that screamed '_your fault! Fix it!' _which she returned with a smile simple _oozing_ '_who, me?' _vibes. Of course, instead of being helpful, the woman merely offered him more tea, which he downed like a liquor shot.

Getting used to this family was going to take some time. He did not envy the him of the following years (because he intended to stick it out for years to come despite the undoubtedly coming dread).

Especially when Tsumugu cracked and demanded why he hadn't been allowed to hold the Boyfriend Talk, and he saw Amu drop her head in her hands with an embarrassed moan.

**THE END. *sparkle***


	18. R

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… eighteen of twenty-six;  
Replacement; _so suddenly, he had himself a 'date'. He still wasn't sure whether or not he liked having a twin.  
x

Sometimes, when he looked at his twin sister, he wondered if he'd ever be able to pull off the puppy look she was sporting right then. Yes, he decided, he would be. And _no_, _he wouldn't ever do it anyway. _As it made his sister's face look even more girlish than normal, he feared for his own slightly more boyish features.

In any case, it wasn't as if it was working… though Nadeshiko did look quite pleading.

As if sensing her brother's hesitation, Nadeshiko tried another hopeful "Please, Nagi-nii?"

If people ever asked, Nagihiko would vehemently deny that he had anything nearing, _resembling _a sister-complex. He just really wanted her to be happy, that's all. And do everything for her. Except this.

"_No. _I don't even _know _the girl!"

"That's okay! I've told her enough about you, and you _know _I've told you enough about Amu to last a lifetime!" Nadeshiko smirked, "Besides.. if you_ really _don't want to go as yourself, you can always skirt up and pose as yours truly, no?"

Childhood memories of petticoats, hairclips, itsy-bitsy dresses and photographs, _lots _of photographs (made by giggling aunts) came to mind, and Nagihiko hurriedly shook his head, never, _ever_ wanting to go back there.

Thoroughly enjoying his expression, Nadeshiko went in for the kill, "I really can't make it, but I don't want to fully break my promise to Amu. Using you is a good compromise, I think. Won't you help your favorite sister out?"

Not bothering to mention that she were his _only _sister, Nagihiko remained in doubtful silence, so his sister pulled out her secret weapon.

The Pout.

And she called herself his _sister_.

Of course, The Pout was not for naught with capitals. It had quite the power, that it had. In the nineteen years his sister had used it (apparently, she'd had it down pat from birth), it had never failed.

Nagihiko made a pained face, "Alright, _alright_! I'll do it. Just.. don't make that face. Gosh, to see that on an almost exact replica of my face is almost physical pain. It _stabs _me!"

As he asked, her face smoothed out into a smile, "God, Nagi-nii, don't be such a drama queen. Anyways, I'm in a hurry, _as you know_, to the audition. I wrote the time and place to meet Amu on a note in the kitchen; I knew I'd convince you." She winked, and with a grin, she twirled out of the door, moving as if she were already dancing on stage.

Finding the note rather quickly (it was a blaring pink, sticking out in their monochrome kitchen), Nagihiko scanned it with a sigh.

**to my most beloved brother,  
if you're reading this, I've made you do my bidding (mu ha ha)  
no, really: thank you! thank you thank you thank you! that's one iou for you! no, wait, let's  
say you don't owe me for that Family Reunion Thing anymore and keep it at that.  
in any case, the meet-up's around two, at Tea Time, you know, that place by  
the station? we've had blueberry cake there before.  
****be nice to her, nagi! amu's one of my oldest friends, and I want her to like you! ****  
love you forever,  
x nade**

Well, there went his free bloody Sunday. And here he had been planning to stay in pajamas all day.

Ificouldrearrangethealphabet

The pair stared at each other in silence. For two people who were supposed to know almost everything about each other (with thanks to Nadeshiko), this was surprisingly.. _awkward_.

They had recognized each other easily enough, him being the mirror of his sister and her.. well, having pink hair, mostly. After exchanging official introductions and making light talk about how strange it was they'd never met before, they'd made their way to the small tea shop.

It was once they had entered the building, that conversation had been caught, devoured and digested by a thick curtain of silence.

And Nagihiko, as he always did when he didn't know what to say or do, started overanalyzing.

Oh damn, what if she thought this were a date? Nagihiko wasn't stupid (though his sister would like to imply otherwise sometimes, but that's what sisters were for), he knew the 'ladies liked him' so to speak (or rather, so to quote one of his good friends, Souma Kukai).

He had to set her straight. For her sake. And for his, because he didn't want no lovesick girl stalking him via his sister.  
He couldn't let her keep futile hope that she had an actual chance with him.  
Because she surely liked him. He could _see it in her eyes_.

So with all the gallantry he was capable of, Nagihiko blurted:  
"It's not a date, you know!"

She looked at him weirdly, "I.. know. Your point?"

..okay, so maybe he wasn't all _that _perceptive when it came to these things. Oh, the burn.

"Nothing," Nagihiko mumbled, "Just thought I'd make that clear."

Amu stared at him for a good ten seconds before she burst into giggles. "Gosh, you're exactly as neurotic as Nadeshiko told me!"

"And you are just as noisy!" Nagihiko bit back, a bit stung. Amu didn't seem fazed, however, as she merely grinned in response:

"Noisy.. but lovable, right?"

And if he were to be completely honest with himself, he couldn't deny that.

After that, conversation came easily, starting on safe topics like school (she went to an all-girl's dorm with his sister, while he attended a co-ed one) and his sister and her upcoming dancing career (the audition she'd gone to had been for a traditional Japanese play, and they'd both agreed she'd make it through _at least _the first round no matter what), but quickly branched out to shared interests and, surprisingly, mutual friends.

No matter that he may not have always listened attentively to him, Tadase never told him he had connections with HSJ All Girl's, that he hadn't. He wondered if Kukai knew, but dismissed the idea. If he did, he'd be pestering Tadase about it 24/7, and he'd know about it in no time at all.

He was drawn from his musings into conversation again as Amu teasingly poked him with her fork, telling him to trade some pie with her.

It was hours later that the pair broke up with cheerful _goodbye!_s and a promise to meet up again, and the first thing Nagihiko saw when he got home was his sister's ecstatic smile.

And of course he'd deny it, but it was a carbon copy of the one he'd been wearing all way home.

Xx

**a/n **in which Nadeshiko is REAL. And, err, the Fujisaki family is not a dancing one, so Nagi has no cross-dressing experience except for horrid childhood memories.  
-oh, hey! Hasn't it been a while? Let this 1000+ words piece (TOO LONG for this series D: I couldn't help myself again..)make it up to you ;) Please note that this update doesn't mean I'm back, oh _no_. au contraire. If I do not update this again before the end of this month, please expect no updates till December :)  
Have a nice day~

Many thanks to **turkey ninja **(ah, that. I said pink because it would make it more obvious that Amu was the mum, though of course, their hair could also be purple! And if they have pink hair, I'd like to imagine that they're girls –pinkhaired boys.. nah thanks- so they wouldn't have to cross-dress (: Wow, congratulations! I wish you happy times 8D *throws rice and confetti*), **silentwhisperz **(Isn't it? Sometimes his lies would be very obvious but no one'd dare to call on him because they're scared of his revenge XD Okay, that's good then, those first years deserve some good traumatizing.. stole our bench, _pft_. Glad she does!), **chipsyrupwhipcream **(*hugs back* Huzzah! I think he was XD Amu-mama was pretty scary.. NO, no he wouldn't have! XDD Thanks for the suggestion! :)), **amuhiko **(yah, but she was invited, and it wasn't as if she was allowed an entire tour, so it's pretty much okay. Right? *swoons along*), **amuletoclover **(hehe, you've been converted *cackle* I like multiple SC! couples myself, but Amuhiko's my main love ^^ It's okay to like more pairings!), (Got it in one! 8D), **NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama **(Thank you dear! 8D how cute would Amuhiko babies be? 3), **Kyeru **(*apologizes once again* Damn, that's awkward! You could always grow a beard? 8D To make you feel not alone in this, I'll tell you this: some weeks ago, my cousin's grandmother thought I was his girlfriend. She has known me for years. –the fact that she's demented makes it sting only a little less.), **proudeyesneverlie **(Thank you, Prou! I based it on a story I read on FP ages ago, but I couldn't find it anymore and had to wing it, so I'm glad it turned out okay XD), **mysterygirl **(interesting! It also stands for eternity and immortality; it would be fun to combine that with the flower language meaning ^^), **Rosie-chan the First-ish **(Sparkles galore! Why thank you, dear! 8D That's okay, enough for me to just hear from you ^^), and **kirakirasparkle **(dude, of course! N'hesitez pas! I'd love to read it when it's up, so tell me, okay? :D)!


	19. S

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… Nineteen of twenty-six;  
Summer; _time was forever.  
X

Nothing, they said, was ever going to change. Not graduation, not a change of schools, scattering them over Japan like chemically coloured sprinkles dropped here and there on the biggest soft-moist cake. Not the longest summer vacation they had ever been given.

They weren't meant to be separated, that much was obvious. To everyone's great surprise, their sweet little Yaya had studied and studied until she had been allowed to skip a year, joining the rest of their group the year before senior. It was such that they, minus Kukai, who had nevertheless stayed close, had all graduated together.

The fact that it almost seemed that everyone would go in a different wind direction after these three, lazyhazycrazy summer months, didn't mean a thing; their connection was something that couldn't be broken.

Of course, sometimes Rima wondered if some people of the ex-Guardians had a stronger bond with each other than with others. She was still short, sure, but that didn't make her unable to see, restricted to watching the sway of retreating backs.

When the sand would wrap around her toes, sticky with salty seawater, and Rima would see the tangling of bubblegum and eggplant just a few steps in front of her, she sometimes fancied that that sand would form sturdy shoes around her tiny feet, making her own steps slam and resound along the shoreline.

Her voice, she didn't dare raise in fear of ruining every fragile balance created, but her weighted steps would give the subtle nudge needed. Hands would untangle, and two bodies would turn around, before tugging her into their midst.

No solid boots were ever formed however, and her steps remained as noiseless as they had always been, bound by the minimal impact her body weight made with every foot before the other. The sand would merely remain a sticky layer around her feet, hard to wash off when she finally did walk home.

It was in these eternal, sweltering months that Rima understood why summer could be called bittersweet.

Because 'let's jump in together' was the biggest summer lie.

**a/n **hur hur, rima-centric. If you can see the song hidden in this, you get a cookie, hah. Lalala, i'm back to my word limit again, 'uzzah! This chapter is a bit sad, i see now, but summer is a little bittersweet after all.. Just wanted to let you know that I'm replying to the reviews per PM now (except for the anonymous ones), and that this is my last SC! fiction So when this is over, I'll be stepping to a new fandom or just make myself comfortable over at FictionPress.  
Have a nice day!

Rosie-chan the First-ish: Haha, I hope it was to your satisfaction 8D I'm scared of pouts like that, really.. imagine the EVIL it could do! X'D I'm glad you think so 3

Next chapter; T stands for (if in this period, you have started to know me a little; of course, what else but) **tea**!

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:


	20. T

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… twenty of twenty-six;  
Tea;_ whatever has changed in these two years, everything gets better over tea.  
X

Freshly-bought groceries spilled all over the pavement, rolling and scattering, or even falling with a quiet _thud _to an instant standstill at het feet, like a pet that wanted a treat for staying close to its owner.

She should've seen him coming, because his purple hair wasn't something seen very often, and she _had_, she just hadn't believed it was actually _him_. He hadn't sent her any message or anything about his return.

"Nagi!" Amu breathed, "_You're back,_" before slamming him into a tight hug, less than heedless of the still(ish) life of groceries.

Big. Nagihiko felt so _big_, not at all like the boy she remembered. And actually, it felt a bit.. _wrong_. She loosened her grip on him, and he seemed to notice the change in her demeanor, as she soundlessly released her and started picking up her groceries from the tiles.

"Since when do you do the groceries, Amu-chan?" he asked casually, skipping all expected pleasantries after not seeing one another for two years. He tossed a stray orange in her shopping bag, before he took it from her for easier picking.

Amu tried to break the sudden awkward spell by using a bright voice, though it sounded too full and obnoxious in her mouth, on her tongue, "Mama's teaching me how to cook. When did you get back?"

"Two days ago. I wanted to call or visit, but I'm still freakishly jetlagged." With a last added bottle of sushi vinegar, which miraculously had not broken, he straightened himself again. _Towering over her._

Especially over the past year, Amu had already started learning that boys and girls did not grow at the same speed, nor would most the boys allow the girls to ever catch up.

Because of this, it didn't surprise her all that much anymore that she was forced to slightly look up at a boy sometimes, even though she had inherited her Papa's tall genes.

Nagihiko seemed to fall in an entirely different category though, Vaguely, Amu thought to herself, _now he wouldn't be able to dress up as a girl, even if he wanted to_, as his face _had_ started to develop sharper, more guy-ish features, taking over the soft and round planed Amu had always loved poking.

She wondered if his cheeks were still poke-able, but refrained to let that be the outstanding memory of their first meeting in over two years.

"You've grown." She said instead, a bit softly, cautiously.

He replied in much the same manner, "So have you," before breaking into a proud grin, "not as much as me though. I've finally caught up with you! Remember when I was shorter than you?"

Now also grinning, Amu swatted his arm, and with that, the awkward moment had broken.

"Loser. Just wait, you'll be the one to shrink first for sure, then _I'll _be the taller one again."

He shrugged. "Got decennia to gloat till then, so that doesn't really bother me. Now, want to sit somewhere? We _are _in the middle of the street, you know."

Flushed with embarrassment, Amu allowed Nagihiko to take her hand and tug her to a nearby café, absentmindedly chattering all the way. He seemed thoroughly pleased that he still knew his way around the area, pointing out old anecdotes of some places he remembered. Big. His hands had also grown this big already/ that, paired with the fact that he was a full head taller than her, enabling him to tuck her head under his chin if he wanted to do so, made Amu return to her precious realization; _in the years he has been gone.. Nagi has really become a guy._

The thought unsettled her. She had hoped that they could return to being the way they had been when he came back, but they had both changed so much she wasn't sure that was possible anymore.

But his smile.. that was one thing that had stayed the same, and it placated her as it had just before. There must be more things that had not changed then, and with their letters to each other, Amu knew she still got along with him just fine.

_I shouldn't worry so much! _Amu scolded herself. _That I haven't actually _seen _him all this time doesn't mean a thing! Nagi is Nagi!_

The warmth of the café enveloped them, creating a cozy bubble in the middle of the autumn cold with the closing of the front door. Nagihiko and Amu took a seat right in the middle of the room, agreeing that they really _didn't _want to be reminded of the weather outside, instead opting to blithely enjoying the warmth.

The moment they had properly settled, with coats and gloves hanging over the backs of their chairs, a waitress came by to take their order.

"Some winter tea.." Nagihiko looked at Amu, and she nodded silently, "For the both of us please."

"Of course. Anything else? We have a wide assortment of snacks and sweets, like our specialty, banana cake."

Nagihiko suddenly looked hopeful. "Do you have something with rice?"

"Of course," she repeated, "We could serve you some bakauke, if you like?"

"Yes! I mean, yes. That would be great, thank you."

When the young woman wrote down the order and left, Nagihiko turned to Amu with a helpless shrug. "I haven't had _real _Japanese food in too long. Even eating at a Japanese restaurant is not the same."

Amu nodded again, wondering what to say. This wasn't quite the same as writing letters, where she could take her time thinking of how to word her messages, or waiting for nice things to tell him.

Before she could break the silence, the waitress had already returned, serving them two steaming mugs and a small plate of differently-flavored bakauke. Nagihiko picked one up immediately, stuffing into his mouth after a quickly muttered _itadakimasu_.

"You know," he said, after clearing his mouth, "I've never really liked bakauke all that much."

"I was wondering when you'd realize that." Amu said, a light teasing tone in her voice, "Hungry for all that's Japanese now?"

Nagihiko caught her eye, "Pretty much, yeah."

Amu gaped at his innocent smile._ Did he just imply..?_ Oh dear. This called for a change of subject. It didn't really matter what, she just had to divert this possible conversation, because it could actually change the way they interacted forever.

"SO." She blurted, feeling self-conscious as she saw his smile take a turn towards the mischievous. "How were the croissants? – I MEAN! How was Paris! I didn't mean that, I wasn't thinking!"

His artful smile bloomed into a laugh, "It's good to be back.. and to see you haven't changed all that much, Amu-chan. I was worried for a bit."

Dismissing the fact that he had been worried about the same thing as she had, Amu frowned. "Mou, Nagi, you were _teasing me_? I was freaking scared for a second!"

Well, that was something that hadn't changed! Hadn't she wanted that? He still liked teasing her and making her nervous, apparently. The way he did it wasn't the same, granted, but still. This was _such _a Nagihiko action.

"Now," Amu said, effectively shutting him up, "are you going to tell me about Paris or not? You haven't sent letters or mails in ages!"

Nagihiko grimaced apologetically, "Sorry, I was afraid I'd slip and ruin the surprise."

Aw, darn. He wasn't allowed to look so pathetic. Amu unwrinkled the guilty folds of his mouth by pushing another piece of bakauke in it.

"As long as you don't leave again." Amu huffed.

All crumbs and stuffed mouths, Nagihiko smiled. "Sure." He managed to get out somewhat coherently.

"Good!" Amu concluded loftily, "Because if you leave again, I won't hesitate to post your flamenco pictures all over town."

**a/n **TOO LONG AGAIN because you have NO idea how long i have waited to write/post this :D Thank for for your sweet comments last chapter, and of course over the entire course of this story.. I've really grown to care for you all *megahug*

For your convenience (and my planning skills), here's an update schedule for the coming three weeks, in which I'm planning to finish this story, plus a Christmas surprise ;) it'll be a bit tight, so if I'm a day late sometimes, don't be too disappointed :P

sat 27 nov T  
wed 1 dec U  
sat 4 dec V  
tue 7 dec W  
sun 12 dec X  
tue 14 dec Y  
thu 16 dec Z  
sat 25 dec ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS A FREAKING SHUGO CHARA FANFIC. Pairing/plot requests are.. looked over, but I can't promise I'll actually listen ;) *has had an idea for months*

**Rosie-chan the First-ish**: Yesh XD even worse (well, better for me, because it means less workload ;)), is that some of those are actually already done!

Next chapter; Ustands for **underpainting... maybe! 8'D**

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:


	21. U

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… twenty-one of twenty-six;  
Underpainting;_ because a new generation doesn't mean the old one has faded.  
x

One morning, a young girl laid an egg. Dismissing the idea that she could've bared in her sleep, she bravely ticked against the smooth egg, which was decorated by spats of bright colours.

This girl, she had a scientific mind. All things could be theorized, surely. Eggs, if not unfertilized, would at some point crack.. and this little egg, this smooth oval, had something living in it, that much was certain. No dead object could possibly be this warm.

Of course, this meant that the girl should not have been surprised when the egg _did _crack, one thunder strike running vertically from tip to bottom. And in two perfect halves, the egg shell gave way to reveal a _fairy_.

This fairy, or _guardian character_, as the little one called herself, was named Aya, and looked like an attempted embodiment of the rainbow with her multicoloured hair, compensated for by a teeny white dress. She was there to "make your most wished for personality shine through, Kaede-chan! Yoroshiku!"

This rational-minded girl, she slowly started believing in fairytales again, and when the hot blaze of summer gave way for the wet winds of fall, she was plucked right out of the first-day-of-school-crowd by a briskly-ponytailed girl, who seemed to know her way around the building enough the be a senior but managed to look younger anyway.

Aya, who had been tucked in an unused pack of her schoolbag, was pointed out with much abundance but without much hodgepodge, and Kaede met her kindred for the first time..

_Guardians_.

Her shaking fingers, which had never been able to hold a paintbrush, now splashed and swirled smoothly over pure white canvas, leaving flowing colours in its wake. Students and teachers alike marvelled at her newfound touch for the arts, and with the abilities Aya had helped her unlock, she filled paper after paper, bit by bit creating her personalised, colourful world.

Sometimes, on her way from the art room to the Royal Garden, where she and her new friends, a perky girl named Yaya, her silent shadow Kairi and the calmly confident Daiki, would meet, she would catch a couple that were even Yaya-senpai's senior. Whereas she was now their 'leader' or sorts Yaya-senpai had once been the baby of the old Guardian group, same as Kairi-senpai. Their old fellow Cards visited frequently, but with her new artistic sense, there were two that stood out to her the most.

She had never dared to greet them, because she had never had a part in the role they had played in their years on this school, but when she had asked Kairi-senpai, he had identified the boy and girl she was interested in as Fujisaki Nagihiko and Hinamori Amu, respectively.

So when she purposely delayed her departure from the art room when she saw the two going in the direction of the Garden, she took the brief time they were in her view to study them. Whenever they were visiting, they would always walk together, their hair, his strikingly longer than hers, more often than not tangling together in the wind.

This girl, this girl with her scientific mind who believed in fairytales again, this girl who had gained a touch for the fine art had come to appreciate certain colour combinations, and though she had never been fond of purple and pink together, not pre-Aya and not post-Aya, lost in the blues and greens and greys of that schoolyard, it suddenly seemed like the most interesting colour combination.

**a/n **this story is on 28 alert lists. I wonder where all of you are. I have grey nailpolish. If you want to see something cool, look up 'You're gonna miss me' by Lulu and the Lampshades. Good morning!  
**Aya** means **colour **or **design**.. fitting, no?

**Chipsyrupwhipcream: **not talking to someone for a very long time also brings a feeling of awkwardness, I'm afraid oh, I fully agree! It's also bad when you've been as tall as someone else for years, and then suddenly he/she starts growing much faster and you're left behind XDD I'm lucky to be taller than average, but at home, I'm still tiny XD  
**Rosie-chan the First-ish: ** ^^ and I saw it right before I was about to up the new chapter! What timing! 8D Thank you, I most certainly will *hug*

Next chapter; V stands for **vitamins (probs)**

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:


	22. V

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… twenty-two of twenty-six;  
Vacant; those first few months, there was nothing Amu hated more than empty chairs.  
X_

While Nagihiko was prancing 'round the world studying pirouettes and two-steps, Amu and the rest learned about Archimedes' principle and the past perfect of English. As he was enjoying the exotic sights live, they had to make do with the postcards he sporadically sent, delayed by several weeks with the overseas sending. When Kukai finally got asked out by an equally sporty-looking girl at age fifteen, Nagihiko still hadn't returned, but was sure to add enough pictures of him with graceful-looking girls in dancing attires to last all of them a life time. Tadase started hogging the photos and longed to travel out of Japan. Rima called him a perverted romantic.

And Amu? Amu made a collage and told herself that love didn't exist yet when you were fourteen. She cut and pasted hundreds of dancers on her wall, with city maps and names forming an entirely new world classification. She decorated their teensy printed outfits with cheap, shiny sequins and glitter pens, and stuck street pictures and postcards on carefully thought out spots on C5 of Paris and B9 of Vienna and on more cities she couldn't pronounce but could taste on her tongue. Clumsily letting it fall out of her mouth, she traced her finger over ballerina-littered seas, along the tiny path Nagihiko had mentioned finding accidentally in Rome, and pictured herself in his pictures, smiling at the camera with a cheesy V.

The dull roar of the plane Nagihiko left in still had to fully fade from her ears, and she heard it as she showered. Fell asleep. Had breakfast. Walked to school.

It faded more by the day, but she still hadn't completely lost it. The softest humming by now, insistently buzzing as she sat beside an empty chair.

**a/n** latesies. Oops! Of course, I mean 'romantic' as the longing for the exotic, as seen in Romanticism in the 18/19th century. Fear me and my art history skills.

**Randomperson:** Welcome! How nice of you to join us (; dur hur, well, to be completely honest.. not really. As these chapters are mostly unrelated, I (with plenty of help from readers!) just made myself a prompt list according to the alphabet. Sure, it can be a bother to write something for a letter you have no inspiration for, but as you are not restricted by plot to write future chapters, you can work ahead! In that sense, it's just a regular oneshot-series (: Hope this helped, and thank you!  
**Rosie-chan the First-ish: **Yaaaay, magic! 8D I like to keep things dynamic, haha - after this, I'll be working on a regular story so switching writing styles won't be possible anymore, so this is my last chance!

Next chapter; W stands for **wish**.. ;)

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!


	23. W

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… twenty-three of twenty-six;_

_**W**__ish; "I wish we'll be together forever."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was something about stars that pulled you in. Their cold lights twinkled at you from longlonglong ago when they were still alive. They were sprinkled around the moon like moths circling around a light beacon, and huddled together, they formed creatures and deities and guiding lights.

They are laying in the grass, the halms brushing their bare arms and calves and tickling their necks and ears. With every sigh of the night wind, all halms ruffle in sync with their hair, blending together in one, rippling wave.

Both of them are gazing up to the sky, only breaking silence with softly murmured words. The distance between the two is broken by a linking of hands, one bigger, one smaller, knit into each other like a braid.

_Look_, she says, and she points her free hand towards the sky, _a shooting star!_

He follows her gaze and tells her she should make a wish, quickly, before it's gone and the chance is lost.  
She smiles at him, _I wish we'll be together forever.  
__Yeah_, he says softly, and his long fingers curl just a little bit tighter around her tinier, soft ones, _me too_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: REVIEWS. REVIEWS FOR A STARVING ARTIST.  
(this is one of my favorite chapters.. what's yours?)

Next chapter; X stands for **x (in the end, i'm still not sure -')  
**I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!


	24. X

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… twenty-four of twenty-six;  
__**X; **__X stands for the unknown.. which is a lot, really. A small 100-something-words-pile of x-words._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_X-clips_  
If something, Amu was a creature of habit. Over the years, she couldn't help but grow to appreciate the 'cool' style her mother had forced on her when younger, and kept buying clothes in much the same manner, even when she was allowed to go shopping on her own, and keeping a vast array of different editions of the same pair of X-clips. Maybe a part of it could be blamed on sentimentalities, or something entirely else. Like a plum-haired boy, tracing the same shape in her hair every morning, lips parted like the deceivingly rejecting shape still staggered him.

_XOXO_  
After Kukai told him a particularly horrifying tale about a furious girlfriend after her boyfriend didn't add a kiss in a sent SMS, he wasted no break to tell Nagihiko that 'it's totally unmanly, but you just have to suck it up, dude.' Caught between two fires –further feminization versus Nagi-slaughter-, his silent refusal to text at all was blown away by the way he saw Amu end her texts so affectionately:  
_You okay? XOXO  
_Two hugs and two kisses. It suited her somehow, that careless warmth. So Nagihiko fessed up, and got his thumbs dancin':  
_Yeah, don't worry. X_

_Xeranthemum  
_To humor her, Nagihiko had accompanied Amu to an _ikebana _class. He had learnt it right along with the elegant tea ceremony, but he figured it would be amusing to see beginners klutz around. As the teacher conversed with Amu about flower language, Nagihiko busied himself by counting petals. His concentration broke when Amu spoke.  
"Cheerfulness under adversity, she said.. Kinda suits you, hm?" She studied the flower in her hand.  
He slipped the flower in her hair, making her blush with the connection he wordlessly made between them, and sat back with a soft smile. "It also means.. eternity."

**a/n **schedule will be lengthened with another two days, as I obviously couldn't write when I had a fever ;) 100-word-snippets are harder than I originally thought.. especially when they have to be EXACTLY 100 words.  
Tch, them silly boys. Sending an SMS with 'X' is way cute for guys to do 333  
have a wonderful day~

**Rosie-can the First-ish: **Don't mind it (: I'm happy you drop by at all! 3 Now you've caught up again, yes ^^ Else we could always do the, erm, Japanese alphabet? X'DD

Next chapter; Y stands for **years  
**I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!


	25. Y

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… twenty-five of twenty-six;_

_**Y**__ears; threefiveten__**collide**__**andmanymore**__._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**: t h r e e :  
**- _Fujisaki Nagihiko -  
_His first dancing moves are awkward, and he stumbles. His first kimono feels too big, too heavy for his tiny frame. His mother and caretaker watch him, as he slowly perfects his first spin.

- _Hinamori_ _Amu -  
_She likes to help her mother bake. She's pretty much useless at it, but is allowed to stir the dough. The cookies are soft and warm when they leave the oven, and she wonders if she felt (tasted?) that wonderful when she was just made, as well.

**: f i v e :  
**- _Fujisaki Nagihiko -  
_The first performance he is allowed in, is a group dance with other members of his family. Together, they move like one, plum-haired unit, and he wonders if his mother can recognize him from where she sits in the audience.

- _Hinamori_ _Amu -  
_She gets a little sister; it is loud and smelly, and she wonders when it'll leave. After it's been three days, and it still hasn't left, she decides to run away and survive in the wilderness. She ends up in the neighbor's backyard, who gives her some juice and cake, before she is brought back.  
The baby sister stays.

**: ****t e n :  
**- _Fujisaki Nagihiko –  
_At ten, he wears skirts and is a Queen. He wears his hair up and giggles with girls. He has tea and cake with his King, Jack and Ace, and his palace is a glass house. At some point, he visits a pinkhaired girl who acts tough but is actually quite sweet, when he thinks about it.  
Soon, she drinks tea with him, as well.

- _Hinamori_ _Amu -  
_At ten, she is admired for something she neither has nor is. She is not Cool, or Spicy, and has no famous parents. She is Shy and Insecure. What she wants to be? Athletic, Creative, or maybe Domestic. Suddenly, she is Royalty.  
She is Joker.

_( collide )_

**: t h i r t e e n :  
**- _Fujisaki Nagihiko –  
_For the past six months, he has explored every rue of Paris. He is sick of baguettes, and misses rice. To see Japan again is a rush of relief coursing through his body. To see her again, even more so. With her hair still a bubblegum pink and her eyes almost like his own but not quite.  
His hair is down as he asks her to join him for some tea.

- _Hinamori_ _Amu -  
_She sees him for the first time in two years, and the first thing she notices is how _tall _he is compared to her. They used to differ only half a head or so, but now it was a full one, like he could tuck the crown of her hair under his chin if he wanted to do so. If she wanted to do so. Does she?  
When he asks her, she says yes.

**: f i f t e e n :  
**- _Fujisaki Nagihiko –  
_This time, he is King. It is a throne he shares with his two old friends, a don't-call-me-Prince and their athletic senior. High school is not as bad as rumored, he supposes, but then again..  
By his side, he has a Queen.

- _Hinamori_ _Amu -  
_She grows, and so does her pile of homework. Free time is scarce, but she always makes some to be with her friends. The glass palace now belongs to new Royalty, as they continue the work she and her friends once did.  
Her status is now Queen.

**: e i g h t e e n :  
**- _Fujisaki Nagihiko –  
_When they said that freedom would come once high school was over, they were either lying, or ignorant and wrong. Especially for him, true freedom was still unattainable. His house wants him to dance worldwide, to marry the meek daughter of a family friend.

- _Hinamori_ _Amu -  
_Maybe she was _naïve_, was _blinded by mere infatuation _and _didn't know any better_, but at eighteen, she stood up to Fujisaki Kaede. The matriarch of the Fujisaki house is furious at them, at _her_, for ruining her only son's career. They won't ever hold.  
Nagihiko merely clasps her hand, and tells his mother that whenever it comes, she'll be invited for their wedding.

**: ****t w e n t y f o u r :  
**- _Fujisaki Nagihiko –  
_His mother didn't come, but his caretaker, Baya, did. His hair is short and wears a dark blue kimono for his_their_ traditional wedding.  
When the priest asks for his answer, he doesn't hesitate.  
He says Yes.

- _Fujisaki Amu -  
_It is years later before the promised wedding actually happens. She studies Child Psychology and he rounds up his own studies at a nearby dancing academy. Her layered shiromoku feels heavy, and she thinks she knows what Nagihiko felt like all those years, now.  
When the priest asks for her answer, she doesn't hesitate.  
She says Yes.

They smile brightly at each other, and throw back their sake.

_( and many more years to come )_

_Xxxxxxxxx_

_**a/n **_always wanted to do something like this. Next chapter is the last!  
**Okay, same story that goes for 'L', 'O' and 'T' counts here as well. They're all companion pieces to each other**

Wordlist:  
rue; street  
Baguette; bread  
Shiromoku; traditional, Shinto-style white wedding kimono

Oh, and yes, **tea.** I know at least someone out there will understand how awesome tea is  
Yah, I made Nagi's mum (named her Fujisaki Kaede, since her name is never mentioned) an inexplicitly oppressive bitch regarding Nagi's dancing career. Hey, she's trying to protect the family tradition!

Next chapter; **Z **stands for **zero regrets.**

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:


	26. Z

_If I could rearrange the alphabet… twenty-six of twenty-six;  
__**Z**__ero regrets; no matter what choices we've made, we won't ever regret it.  
_X

"Ne, Nagihiko.." she had said one night, as they made ready for bed as they had done for many, many nights, "do you remember when you left your family's house?"

"And you threw a big hissy fit at my mother about me living my own life?" he responded lightly, setting their alarm clock and turning to look at her.

He saw that the memory had made her smile. Her face crinkled up even more, a puzzle of lines and wrinkles, but the _essence_, the _base, _she hadn't lost those; she still had that same, innocent smile.

"It was true! To marry you to some girl you didn't know just because she'd help your career would've been too cruel!" she argued, but he knew she wasn't ticked.

His bones creaked and groaned as he grabbed his fallen reading glasses, but he still possessed the same grace he had when he had danced on stage, day and night, enrapturing every onlooker with his movements.

As he chuckled (still deep, warm like a steaming mug of tea in winter), he carefully lowered himself into bed, and she did the same. More croaking and groaning of bones and joints, almost like a symphony of old bodies.

Once they were safely in bed, they shuffled towards each other, till their foreheads were nearly touching.

"It's a shame though," he said casually, "that they disowned me. All that inheritance money could've come in handy."

Amu bended her arm to lightly pat his cheek, "Now now, Nagihiko, let's not be petty," she chided, "It worked out in the end, didn't it?"

As he agreed, her hand stilled to softly rest on his cheek. They were still watching each other, but time was catching up with them.

"Amu," he asked his wife softly, laying his hand on hers, "do you ever regret any of it?"

"'f 'course not," she mumbled, her eyes already slipping close, "That's what we promised, right?" another crinkly smile at another decennia-old memory.

A young man and woman; defiant; in love; going their own way. Together.

"Zero regrets."

X  
**a/n **everyone, thank you.  
I've had a great time writing this, and I hope you all feel the same about reading!

**Chipsyrupwhipcream: **It was very hard for me too, but I imagined it as the last chapter of _tenshi ja nai!__**, **_a great manga you should totally read 3 yes, but he IS the main heir to the family, after all. Happy endings are the best (;

I believe **R&R **doesn't stand for _R_ead&_R_un, but for **R**ead&**R**eview!  
So don't _R&R_, but **R&R** ! (:  
Come on people, one last time. You know you want to ;)


End file.
